


Hygge and Stardust

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Wendigobunny



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Adorable Adam Raki, Autism, Autumn, Falling In Love, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marcus has Aspegers AU, Smut, Stargazing, Teacher Lucas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hygge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny
Summary: It's a typical trip to the grocery store for Adam Raki, or so he thinks. His whole routine is shaken when he meets Lucas and his son Marcus. How will the three get on or is it just a chance encounter?
Relationships: Lucas (Jagten)/Adam Raki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Fired? How could he be fired? Logically, Adam knew  _ how _ , but he didn’t like it. It meant he’d have to get a new job. New people. A new routine. The worst part was interviewing for a job. He wasn’t good at social interactions as Harlan was talking to him in his van. It smelled like rusty nails and oil. 

“Are you listening, Adam? You have to get a job. You’re a grown young man, it’s time you act like one.”

“I’m listening.” 

Harlan sighed, parking in front of Adam’s building. “So?”

“So what?”

“Are you going to look for a job?” 

“Yes. I-I don’t want to move.” Adam said and then got out of the van, not saying another word as he walked towards the stairs. 

***

Over the next few days Adam put in over a hundred applications and letters of inquiry. The first to call him back was Columbia University. They had an excellent engineering program, and he thought he might be able to teach. After all, it involved routine, schedules, and he’d mostly be talking  _ at _ them rather than  _ with _ them. Right? 

That was promising. A lesser known university called as well as another toy making company. Three interviews next week. 

The next day was Saturday, the day he bought groceries. He always went early so he could avoid large crowds, so once he arrived, he was happy to see it was sparse as usual. He wiped off the cart with a sanitary wipe and began shopping. Adam had his list and went down the first aisle. After a few minutes, he heard a commotion and almost stopped midway down the long row of frozen dinners. There was a man with a young boy, the kid was clearly somewhere between eleven and thirteen and was slapping himself in the head, getting more and more upset.

“N-no, no! I can’t. It’s not the same thing. I want Banquet. Salisbury steak. It has to be Salisbury Steak, Far.” 

Adam watched as the older man wrapped his son, or so he assumed, in his arms, applying pressure to soothe him. He stepped closer to the pair and in a monotone voice, eyes not meeting theirs, he spoke.

“Those are on the next aisle. You can have your Salisbury steak dinner from Banquet. They moved them. I don’t like when they move things either.” Adam said, his hands gesturing. He normally wouldn’t speak up like that, not in the grocery store, but something in the child made him act. 

The child’s father looked up at Adam with a surprised smile and adjusted his glasses. “Tak...ahh, thank you. We didn’t know they’d moved them,” he said, rubbing his son’s back and standing to full height. “Very kind of you…” he trailed off, extending out a hand. 

Adam looked at the man's hand. "I know the socially acceptable thing to do is shake your hand, but I don't know if you've sanitized your cart and they are full of germs," he said, staring at his forehead. 

"You're welcome."

The child nodded. "He's right papa. See? I told you."

“I’m Lucas, my son here is Marcus. I was just trying to introduce myself . It’s, uh, fine. We’re...well, we’ll, thank you,” Lucas said, his accent heavier as he nodded and looked down embarrassed. He blushed, not sure if he offended the other man or not, and took his son’s hand. “Ja, come on. We’ll get your dinner,” he added, smiling sheepishly at Adam.

Adam furrowed his brow. All the signs indicated that either Lucas was embarrassed or flirting based on the way he smiled and the blush. He ruled out flirting because he was trying to leave so he suddenly said: "I'm Adam Raki. Hello Lucas, hello Marcus."

"Hello Adam," Marcus said and then turned to his father. "He's like me, Far. I think he's like me."

Lucas rubbed his son’s shoulders and lifted warm, brown eyes to Adam again. The very handsome American had the bluest set of eyes he’d ever seen, and they were focused at the moment on the pattern of his shirt. He could feel warmth washing up his face even more the longer he looked at him, and found himself secretly happy that now he knew his name. 

Like Marcus? Lucas did wonder about his monotone delivery and lack of eye contact. 

“Marcus, kom nu, ah, unskyld, sorry Adam. It’s very good to meet you. My son means that he has ahh, something called Asperger’s, it just means he’s a bit different the way he thinks and communicates,” Lucas explained. 

"I know what it means," Adam said with a soft chuckle, not meaning offense, it was just how he communicated. "I have Asperger's."

Adam offered his hand then, to show he wasn't bad intentioned. He could use sanitizer if need be. Smiling, he waited. 

“You do?” Lucas asked. “I...Oh. I hope I didn’t offend you, it’s, Marcus is a good boy, very smart, top of his class,” he said awkwardly. He reached out again and took Adam’s hand in his, and shook it, his palm warm and strong. “I’m a teacher at the university. We’re from Denmark, as you might tell from our accents,” he explained, blushing again. 

"I am not offended," Adam said plainly, as Marcus began counting the tiles on the floor. Adam liked the feel of Lucas' hand and that his grip was perfect in pressure. He kept shaking, never sure when to break. "I noticed the accent. I've never been to Denmark." 

Lucas squeezed Adam’s hand and pulled it away, looking pointedly at their clasped hands when Adam wouldn’t let go. He chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose again. “It’s a beautiful place, but entirely different from New York. We’re still getting used to how...busy it is here, I think,” he said, smiling down at Marcus. 

"There are too many crowds," Marcus said, fidgeting with his hair.

"There are. It's why I come here in the mornings to buy groceries," Adam said and then smiled at Marcus and then Lucas. He'd learned through experimentation that people like it when you smile at them. It didn't work in all cases. He'd smiled once with no words, all teeth, when his former boss was mad and in that instance it only worsened the outcome. "Okay. I have to finish shopping. Goodbye Lucas, goodbye Marcus."

When Adam smiled, Lucas felt his heart thump in his chest and breath catch in his throat. There were dimples and little smile lines, and his blue eyes widened and sparkled. Frankly, he was beautiful, and Lucas felt himself smiling back bashfully. 

“We should finish too. Glad to meet you, Adam,” he said, almost sad to see him go, but he didn’t know how else to keep him there without making it seem awkward. He silently cursed his shyness as he saw the dark-haired man turn away, but sighed as he remembered the task at hand. 

“Banquet salisbury steak. The next aisle, Marcus…”

***

That night Adam laid in bed, replaying his day and his thoughts kept going back the that morning in the grocery store. Lucas hadn't laughed at him, he had knowledge of Asperger's and he was kind. At least he seemed like it on first impression. First impressions are important. He decided to stop thinking of his smile and his eyes - he'd noticed more than he'd let on- and go to sleep. 

***

The next day was Sunday and Adam did his routine as per protocol. But once it was dark, it was time to do his favorite thing: Stargaze and raccoon watch at Central park. After arriving, he took a seat on his bench and waited quietly. 

“There’s probably too much light here to see the stars, skat, but we can try. At least it’s a nice clear night,” Lucas said as he walked through the park with Marcus.

"That's why I brought my telescope, papa."

They were walking past a bench and a figure seated there, Lucas keeping a sharp eye on his son. He knew there were many questionable people in New York City, though it was safer now than in years’ past, it was still a far sight from the sleepy country town they were from.

Marcus suddenly stopped and pointed, his tone showing no emotion when he said:

"Adam Raki from the grocery store is here too."

The child was happy to see him, even if he didn't say so and Adam was far too focused to notice anyone approaching. 

Lucas couldn’t believe it could be the same man, but sure enough, big, bright blue eyes and a face that looked younger than he likely was, stared with concentration at the bushes across from the bench. 

“You’re right, it  _ is _ him. What’s he doing?” he mused aloud.

"He's looking at the bushes," Marcus answered.

“Adam? Adam Raki?” he said hesitantly as they now stood next to the bench. 

Adam jumped, just fractionally, and then turned to look. His eyes widened slightly. "Yes and you're Lucas and Marcus," he said quietly with a small smile and then turned back to the bushes. "We have to be quiet or we will scare them." 

The Dane put a protective hand on his son’s shoulder, having no idea what Adam was talking about. “Scare who, Adam?” he asked, setting aside his surprise at encountering the young man again. He didn’t look afraid, so that was a good sign. 

"The raccoons," Adam whispered, his face alight with a smile as he pointed to the bushes and looked back at them for a moment. "Come sit down and be quiet and they will come out. They live here." 

Marcus' lips parted in wonder, clearly liking the idea. He tugged Lucas' arm to encourage him to sit with Adam. 

At Marcus’ prodding, Lucas took a seat beside the handsome young man. Glancing over at him hesitantly, he followed where Adam was staring until his eyeline caught up to a stirring in the bushes. “Raccoons? In Central Park?” he whispered, still skeptical. “There’s surely too many people about…”

Marcus was quiet as his father spoke; he was too distracted and focused on the prospect of seeing the furry critters and the stars. Adam looked over at Lucas, admiring his profile, only briefly. He had a very prominent Adam's apple and such sharp, handsome features.

"No they come out when it's quiet. My dad used to bring me here. The raccoons are here to forage," Adam said with an almost gleeful lilt to his tone. He smiled as he looked back to the bushes. "They don't really belong and yet here they are."

As Adam contemplated the similarity between how others saw him and the then raccoons her was talking about, they began to emerge, cautiously. He pointed and grinned. 

Sure enough, fluffy and fat, two of the little creatures waddled out, sniffing here and there. A childlike smile spread over Lucas’ face. “You were right!” He whispered quietly in awe. He looked over at Marcus, squeezing the boy’s hand, and then back to Adam. The street lamp illuminated his face just enough to show that he too was smiling. 

Marcus giggle quietly, clapping his hand on his own thigh silently in excitement. Adam looked over, happy they both seemed happy too.

"I come here a lot to watch them. Every Sunday night."

The teacher felt that same rush come over him that he’d felt in the store. Excitement. Fascination. And he wanted to look at him more, talk to him more, but he felt so shy, and more than a little terrified the young man wouldn’t return his interest. It was better not to risk…

All those thoughts went through his head as he sat beside Adam, almost vibrating with excitement. He took a deep breath. “I can’t believe we happened on you again,” he said softly again. 

The raccoons were making their way back into the brush. Adam was still focused on them. "They will be back around again."

A few seconds later, he flattened his palms on his thighs, nodding. "The chances of it were low, so yes, it is very coincidental." 

“Maybe it was meant to be. Written in the stars, I’ve heard the expression used,” Lucas ventured, swallowing hard as he tried to get up his courage to...to what? Ask him out? Surely that was ridiculous. Lucas shot a hurried look at Adam’s hand on his thighs. No rings, single. One couldn’t tell if one were interested in such things of course based on appearances, but surely they could at least be  _ friends _ .

He turned to Marcus briefly. “Are you cold, skat?” he asked.

Adam was considering that as Marcus looked at his dad and nodded. "Yes, but I want to stay here with Adam."

Adam smiled. "I will be going home in fifteen minutes." 

Looking at Lucas' chest, thinking he would like to spend more time with them too. "I've heard the expression, yes." 

Lucas tugged at the hem of his coat and looked up at Adam. Licking his lips, he took a deep breath. “Would you perhaps like to have coffee tomorrow, with me, after school? There’s a shop near the grocery store where we were, and it’s Monday. Marcus will be studying at his friend’s house. Perhaps later, he can join us, if you wish?”

"Is it a date?" Adam asked, Marcus was distracted, looking up at the stars so he wasn't listening. Adam looked into Lucas' eyes briefly, licking his lips in a mimicking gesture. "I ask because I would like for it to be. I don't usually like being around new people but I think you are pleasant to be around. You're also handsome."

That answered some of his question, and upon hearing it, Lucas blushed a deep enough red that he knew Adam could see, even under the dim streetlight. He smiled bashfully and adjusted his glasses. “I-I-I’m flattered you’d say that, especially as good looking as you are, so I suppose ja, ahh, yes, you can call it a date,” he said, his voice lower, and he swallowed slowly, adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Adam looked at him, into his eyes, and even if it was only a second, oh were his eyes something. So  _ blue _ . Vivid as the sea. Stormy, deep, contrasting his calm, ordered exterior. They drew him in and made him want to know him more.

"Okay. What time precisely? Should there be gifts? I don't think flowers are really fitting. Unless you like them?" Adam asked as Marcus continued star gazing. Adam was excited, and his smile showed as much as he wanted for Lucas to answer. "Thank you."

His smile made Lucas’ heart flutter in his chest, and he couldn’t help but return it, the tips of his sharp fangs revealed as he did so. “We don’t need to exchange gifts. Only if you want to,” he said. “I’d just like to spend time with you and get to know you, if that’s alright. And thank you...” 

"Okay. No gifts. That makes it easier, yes. You're welcome." Adam looked up at the sky, it was beginning to cloud up. Lucas hadn't told him what time yet. "The visibility is less than it was. I need to go home. What time tomorrow?"

“Yes, we don’t want to keep you, of course. My class at the University ends at four. If you tell me where I can pick you up, I can come anytime after that,” Lucas answered. He pulled his phone out. “May I give you my phone number?”

"That would be helpful," Adam nodded after he looked between the two. He pulled out his phone and once they exchanged numbers, he put it back into his pocket. "Five will be good. I just texted you my address. Goodbye, Lucas. Goodbye, Marcus."

"Goodbye, Adam." Marcus started to shiver as he looked at Lucas. Adam already turned and started walking to go home. 

"I'm cold now papa."

“Goodnight, Adam,” Lucas said. He took off his coat and put it around his son’s shoulders as they walked down the path. 

“We’ll be home soon, skat. We can have that hot chocolate you like, ja?” 

***

The next day, Adam did his routine per usual and once four forty-five rolled around, he was anxious. He sat in the chair near his front door, palms flat over his jeans. He hoped Lucas would be on time. 

Lucas took two stairs at a time up to Adam’s flat, wearing a brown tweed sport coat with a grey sweater vest beneath and a plaid button down shirt under that. He checked his breath and looked at his watch - five exactly - before knocking on the door.

Adam nearly jumped at the knock, but Lucas was on time and that made him happy. He stood up, adjusting the cream sweater vest that sat atop a button up over his jeans and looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't for vanity, no, it was his way of steeling himself. He took a deep breath, he could do this. A public cafe was a good place to start. 

Opening the door, he smiled, looking at how handsome Lucas was. "Hello, Lucas. Thank you for being on time." 

“Hej, Adam,” Lucas smiled, extending his hand towards the very attractive younger man before him. He quickly remembered Adam didn’t seem to like shaking hands before, and retracted it, offering his arm instead. “If you wish, you may take my arm, or not, whichever. I would like to be a gentleman towards you. You look so nice,” he said, perhaps a little too fast. He was a bit nervous, but it was only natural. He was taken with just how nice Adam looked, his beautiful dark brown curls combed neatly and contrasting with his cream sweater. 

"Tak, Lucas," Adam responded, having learned at least a few words last night and today to use in conversation. "You look are very attractive. I wanted to tell you last night that I was sexually excited when we were talking alone but I didn't think it was appropriate around your son."

Adam took Lucas' arm after locking the door, waiting to be led.

Lucas blushed from his neck up his tawny cheekbones, smiling and looking down. He was used to his son being very blunt and a little too honest, but the frank words from Adam were...unexpected and a bit thrilling. He felt himself lose his breath a bit, exhaling through his nostrils in a light chuckle. 

“I’m impressed you know some Danish? Ahhh...I confess, yes I...certainly find you sexually attractive too, Adam. That’s why I asked you to come to coffee, so I might get to see you again, talk to you again. It heartens me to hear that, though,” he added, glancing over at Adam as they started walking. Adam was just a bit shorter than him, but his arm felt muscular and strong, nice, warm against his. Feeling him closer made his heart beat faster. Hearing that he was sexually excited did a lot to add to that. 

"Only a few words," Adam said as they walked together. Normally, he didn't like touching anyone but this was a date and he found he felt a little more grounded on Lucas' arm which was strange since he'd only seen him three times now. He was happy that Lucas wanted to see him and found him attractive. "I usually don't drink coffee this late but I think it's okay." 

“They have a few other things there if you wish, like herbal tea,” Lucas suggested softly. Adam felt warm, and smelled good too, like soap. He dared a sidelong glance, admiring him again and adjusting his glasses with his free hand. 

"I will have the tea," Adam decided with a nod and a smile. He also liked how Lucas smelled. So many people bathed in fragrances but not Lucas. There was a hint of some there, maybe body soap but mostly he just smelled wonderful. Once they got to Lucas' vehicle, he waited. "I don't go out much."

Lucas opened the door and waited for him to get inside, and once he did, he climbed into the driver’s seat and responded. “I don’t go out either. In fact, my son has been needling me about it since we moved here. I used to be an outdoorsman when we lived in Denmark. Not much nature here in the city except for Central Park, and Washington Square. But...it’s a little tough. I don’t feel like I fit in,” he said quietly, checking the mirror carefully before pulling out. 

Adam wished he could be so vocal and expressive. He processed all of that as Lucas started the engine and began to drive. He looked over at Lucas' side profile. "People say I don't belong either. It's one reason I like the raccoons so much. They supposedly don't fit in either here."

Lucas chuckled. “Ah you said that, it’s true. I can see why you like them so much. Maybe that’s why we are drawn to each other, too, Adam. I think you fit in fine with me. I already feel more comfortable with you,” he said softly.

“Tell me more about what you do, where do you work?” He asked.

Adam blushed, feeling elated in a way he didn't think he'd ever felt. He'd nodded in agreement with Lucas but then focused on the next question.

"I was an electronic engineer. I made toys but I was fired. I don't work anywhere now."

“Nej, oh, fired? That’s terrible. Have you looked for other work? Well that seems silly to ask, I’m sure you have. I should check at the University, Adam. We have openings there all the time, you know,” he rambled, no longer nervous now, but quietly excited as his mind spun with the possibilities of helping Adam find a new job, and maybe one where he worked. 

"I have put in eighty six applications and letters of inquiry. I have two interviews with two different Universities. One is at Columbia. Which one do you work at?" Adam asked, curious if Lucas potentially worked at either of the two. It would be nice to work someplace where he knew someone, even if he didn't know much about him yet. 

“Columbia! That’s where I work, ja!” Lucas exclaimed excitedly. “I’m teaching Danish there. I can speak to the administrator, put in a good word for you, it could help,” he said, a broad smile over his face. 

"Really? Wow," Adam asked rhetorically as they pulled up in front of the cafe and once Lucas put it in park, he unfastened his seatbelt. He smiled, brows lifting curiously "Thank you. What would you say?"

“I’d like to know more about your background, but personally, I would tell them you’re a very intelligent and reliable man,” Lucas started. “To make a more compelling case, though, I should learn more about you.” 

Walking to the other side of his car, he opened the door for Adam. Everything about Adam was appealing to him, and his mind spun at the thought of them working at the same university. It would be a dream come true. 

Adam got out and wondered why he'd opened his door for him but then he remembered it was all part of date protocol. At least mostly. It made him smile as he got out and immediately took Lucas' arm, since he had before. "Okay. I think I would like to know more about you too, Lucas."

Oh how Lucas loved the feeling already of Adam slipping his arm in his own. He was warm and solid, and Lucas hadn’t realized how much he had missed even this innocent touch of another person. He trembled slightly, but tried to conceal it with a slight clearing of his throat, and led him to the entrance, opening the door. “Whatever we are unable to uncover with this coffee, I am hoping perhaps it will lead to you allowing me to buy you dinner, but one thing at a time, ja?” he said warmly.

"Okay, yes," Adam smiled as they walked inside. He sniffed the air and thought it smelled good. He also liked the idea of having dinner with Lucas but he thought that it was wise to take a step at a time. He snuggled closer to him, eyeing the crowd subtly. "I like that. It smells good here."

Lucas saw there wasn’t much of a crowd, and in fact they were only two people ahead of them in line. The shop was covered in Halloween decorations, pumpkins, and the scent of cinnamon mingled with the coffee in the air.

“I love the smell of coffee. Even on the occasions that I don’t drink it, the smell is always invigorating. What kind of tea would you like, Adam?” he asked, scanning the menu.

"Yes. I feel the same," Adam smiled. He was happy the crowd he had seen when walking in, was gone. "English breakfast. My friend Beth says its coffee without the bad breath."

“Alright,” Lucas nodded. He went up to the counter and ordered from the barista - for himself, a latte, and for Adam, English breakfast tea. 

Once they had their order, he found them a quiet seat in the corner of the cafe near the window. He set the drinks down and then pulled out the seat for Adam. “Go ahead, skat,” he said, forgetting himself and calling him by the affectionate term accidentally. 

Adam hadn't learned that word yet so once he sat down, he blew on the tea before raising a curious brow. "Thank you, but what does skat mean?" 

Lucas blushed. “Well, it’s just a term of endearment, you might use it affectionately for a child or a uh...you know, a special friend. It translates to _ dear _ , or  _ darling _ or  _ sweetheart _ ,” he explained, adding a few lumps of sugar to his coffee. “I hope you’re not offended. I do call Marcus that sometimes. It’s used for loved ones, or even, I supposed, good friends,” he said softly. 

"Oh. I think that is acceptable. I'm not offended. I like it," Adam assured and then took a sip of his tea. It was good. He hummed and then flinched when a barista suddenly appeared and asked if they needed anything else. 

“Thank you, we’re alright,” Lucas said quickly, and instinctively, and without thinking to ask Adam if he needed anything. When they were alone again, he apologized. 

“I hope that wasn’t presumptuous of me. I didn’t mean to speak for you. I just...you were startled. I haven’t asked you much about how your...how Asperger’s impacts your daily life. My only experience really is with Marcus. He’s a brilliant child, there’s nothing I’d change about him. It’s really everyone else I wish wasn’t so...difficult. The other children in his school. They can be cruel. Luckily he has managed to find a good friend, and the teachers here are better.”

"I am independent but I like that you answered for me. I don't like surprises or being out much, but with you to focus on, it's not as difficult," Adam said, his fingers going from an a rapid tap to more of a rubbing motion on the top of the smooth tabletop. There were twenty five squares on it, he'd counted. "Kids  _ can _ be cruel. How old is Marcus?”

“He’s eleven. A vulnerable age for a boy, so I’m protective but I also want him to foster independence. Sometimes it’s hard to find a balance, but I have to remember he’s smarter and stronger than I think sometimes, and I can’t protect him from everything even if I want to. As long as he knows he has his home though, that’s what’s important.” Lucas paused and took a drink of his coffee. 

“But...I want to know more of you...how long have you lived in New York?” Lucas asked him.

Adam briefly contemplated his past, images of NT children bullying him flashing behind his eyes for a moment. He was quiet then, but Lucas’ question brought him back. He took another sip of his tea, thinking. “All of my life. I don’t think I could ever move.” 

Lucas was surprised. He wondered how old Adam was; it was hard to speculate. He looked barely twenty. But given his level of education, he could be closer to thirty. “The move was very difficult for Marcus. I wasn’t sure how he’d do, but he’s proven me a fool to doubt him. May I ask, how old are you?”

"Yes," Adam answered, smiling as he looked at Lucas' lips. They were nicely shaped and he wondered how soft they might be. Traffic going past was loud, but the car horn even more so. He sipped more of his tea as he waited. 

Lucas immediately realized his error, and smiled. “Adam, how old are you?” he asked more firmly.

"Oh. I'm twenty-nine," Adam replied, finishing his tea. He set the mug down. "How old are you, Lucas?"

“I’m thirty-nine. You look barely twenty, if it’s considered a compliment to you. You’ll be even more handsome as you age, as good-looking as you are. Your parents must be very attractive.” Lucas traced patterns in the wood on the table with his fingers similar to how Adam had earlier. 

"Thank you. You are very handsome too," Adam said, watching Lucas' fingers. He felt his skin heat and realized he was blushing. Then he considered the implied question. "They aren't attractive. They are dead."

He wasn't sad, just stating a fact. "Everyone says I look like my mother, when she was young the most. 

Lucas’ mouth dropped open, and he looked down quickly, then back up again at Adam. He seemed fine, he didn’t look upset. 

“I-I’m sure she must have been very beautiful. Was it recently? That they passed on? I hope I haven’t misspoken, or offended you, bringing it up…” 

"Why would I be offended? They are dead. People die. " Adam played with his empty tea cup and then looked into Lucas' eyes briefly. "Dad died a few months ago. Mom died when I was eight." 

Lucas knew sometimes Marcus was averse to touch, but something made him want to touch Adam’s hand as he fiddled with his tea cup. It was a risk he was willing to take. He reached across the table and enveloped Adam’s hand in his own. 

“I know people die. They are special to us and we love them though, and I’m sure you loved your father and miss him sometimes.” He smiled and released his hand then, hoping it was ok. 

“What is your favorite kind of food, Adam? For when I take you to dinner,” he smiled, trying to lighten the conversation.

Adam had liked the touch. He was jolted by the release, more than the initial hold. Nodding at the mention of missing his father, he welcomed the next question. "Macaroni and cheese," he answered, smiling. "I eat it with chicken and broccoli every night." 

“Every night?” Lucas echoed. It made sense in a way. Marcus had his food preferences, things he’d never eat, things he always wanted. Like those salisbury steak frozen dinners, an American thing he’d taken to that Lucas thought were terrible, but somehow Marcus loved them. “Those are good. I confess I’ve never eaten them all together at once before. I think I’d like to try it, though.” 

Another barista came and cleared away the dishes and Lucas looked at his phone. He was so glad Adam hadn’t shied away from his touch earlier. “Would you like to take a walk before I bring you home, Adam? We can drive to your apartment then walk around the block?” he asked.

"Yes, that would be nice. Since you want to try the food I mentioned, then I am going to ask you to come to dinner. When would be acceptable and convenient for you?"

Adam pulled out money to leave a tip and looked at Lucas, waiting. He really liked him so far. 

Lucas straightened his glasses as he stood. “Yes, I’d like that very much. I’d like to bring dessert then, if you provide dinner. Would you mind? Do you have any requests?” Amber eyes focused on Adam’s lips as he waited for a reply; so pink, so very pink and sweet. He wondered how he would taste if he kissed him. Eventually, he would. In good time. 

"I don't mind. Desserts are good. I don't like caramel though. It's too sticky," Adam said licking his lips as if somehow he had known what Lucas was thinking. A kiss would be nice but he was patient. "When?"

“To eat after dinner. Whenever you wish. I can make aeblskiver ...it’s a puff pastry my mother used to make, a specialty of mine, actually. A bit like a warm, puffy pancake covered in powdered sugar that you eat with fruit jam. They’re perfect after a meal.” Lucas’ mouth started watering just thinking about them, and when he saw that pink little tongue dart out, it made him think of Adam’s mouth full of the sugary treat. 

"Okay. I would like to try something from your country. I like learning about different cultures," Adam explained, turning to walk towards the door. He didn't like standing in the middle of the cafe, especially not since more people were coming in. He assumed Lucas would follow, and he did. 


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked, Lucas tried to not be too obvious at watching the well-shaped bottom, denim formed to his rear, though certainly not a purposeful endeavor. His phone vibrated in his pocket, buzzing loudly; he’d had the ringer turned off, but left it on in case of emergency. Marcus knew he would be busy, so he wondered what could be going on. They walked outside, and Lucas fished it out of his pocket. Since they weren’t sitting inside anymore, he thought he wouldn’t be rude to check. 

“Ah, just a text from Marcus. He wants to buy a Halloween costume. How funny,” he said aloud.

"Why is that funny?" Adam asked, just genuinely curious if he had missed a joke of sort. He smoothed down his shirt, contemplating all of the Halloween traditions and how silly it was. Maybe that is why he thought it was funny. 

“He’s never really expressed interest in Halloween before. But it’s not as much of a tradition in Denmark. I think it’s because his friend is trying to get him to try things, have fun, get him out of his shell a bit.” Lucas slipped his phone back inside his pocket and tucked his arm into Adam’s, smiling at him. When he looked at the younger man’s face, he explained a bit more. “Not funny, humorous, but funny as in unusual. It’s good for him, though, to try new things. Within reason and safety, of course.” They walked to Lucas’ car and he opened the door for Adam.

"You should go with him. It's not safe for him to go alone. There have been two deaths in the last twelve hours already. Not children but adults," Adam said, clutching a little tighter to Lucas' arm before letting go. He got inside and once Lucas was inside the car, he turned to him. "The third date is usually when sex happens. Should we kiss on this one, then do other things on our next date? What is the protocol for that in Denmark? I haven't researched. I need to know so I can prepare for anal intercourse, especially since I've never engaged in it. Or will you be receiving it?" 

Lucas had just put the keys in the ignition, but hadn’t yet turned the car on, when Adam dropped that particular bombshell on him. His hands froze in place over the keys and steering wheel, lips suddenly quite dry, a lump in his throat, and a bead of sweat that developed somewhere along his hairline traveled down the side of his face.    
All the words jumbled together in his head and he panicked. He should have known to expect such blunt questions, after all, it was natural, but he hadn’t dated in so long. And he certainly had never dated anyone like Adam. His very attractive, beautiful, good-looking, unique Adam.

Removing his glasses, Lucas rubbed a hand over his eyes and took a deep breath, swallowing and hoping to clear his mind a bit. Logic. Answer logically.

“There’s nothing different, no protocol or anything to research. I-I-I mean, that is...I haven’t dated or...been with anyone in quite some time, Adam, but,” he turned to face him then, blushing deeply up his cheekbones. “My instinct is simply to develop a relationship with you based on mutual respect and attraction, get to know you as we have started to, and see where our feelings take us. I’m...I’m very physically attracted to you, and yes, I very much wish to….to kiss you. Perhaps we...I don’t know...I…” the poor man stuttered, utterly overwhelmed at their close quarters and the sudden intense intimacy of the questions. 

That didn't answer his question completely. Not any of them but was Lucas nervous? Stumbling over words often meant that or that he had a speech impediment but he would have heard that before. There was only a lisp and an accent up to now. No stammering. He must be nervous. "You don't know if what? If you want to kiss me or if we should kiss? I would like to kiss you," Adam stated simply. "Did me asking about sex make you uncomfortable? I am not good at letting emotions guide my life." 

Lucas blushed even more. “Well, yes, because I find you very attractive and of course I want to kiss you, and yes I want to have sex with you. What I meant was, I don’t know when the right time for those things should be. But I usually wait until it’s an opportune moment and the… the person and I are both aroused and want to. Does that seem to make sense?”

"It makes sense," Adam said and then let it go. At least Lucas wanted to kiss him and have sex, but he decided he would give him some time to think, since he needed time to answer questions himself. Should he tell him he was aroused? No, he decided. That hadn't gone well with Beth anyway. 

Lucas looked over at Adam again, hesitantly. The younger man’s cheeks were flushed, and he seemed to be breathing rapidly, through his nostrils. Was he…?

Without thinking, with a soft huff, he took off his glasses, slid his arm to the back of the passenger seat, pulled his chin towards him, and pressed his full lips to Adam’s rosy ones. 

Pulling away, his own brown eyes were dilated, pupils wide with lust, and he too was panting shallowly.

“I...I wanted to,” was all he said. “Right now.”

Adam moved the seat-belt back and moved over again, holding Lucas' face. He kissed him again, sticking the tip of tongue out just enough to taste between the seam of his lips. He smiled. "I wanted to also. I like the feel and taste of your mouth."

Lucas hummed in agreement and kissed Adam again, this time gently sucking his lower lip between his teeth and following it by sliding his tongue just inside Adam’s mouth, a tentative lick but bolder still than before. His breath deepened and slowed even as his heart sped up. 

“You taste so, so good,” Lucas whispered when he finally pulled back.

"I do? That's good. I floss a lot," Adam said with a small nod. He was erect, almost painfully so. He would definitely need to masturbate in the shower tonight. "Am I the first man you have kissed, sexually?"

Lucas blushed. “I kissed a friend of mine once, but I was very very drunk. I don’t think I really knew what I was doing too much, so it doesn’t count. It was only a quick one, too,” he admitted, remembering the time with Thomas when he’d had too much drink. 

"Oh okay. You are the first man I've kissed. I liked it a lot and look forward to more. I especially enjoyed your tongue and I wasn't sure I would," Adam said, sitting back and fastening his seat-belt. "Where are we going now? Are you taking me home?"

“Well, I was going to drive you back to your apartment, then walk with you a little while just around your neighborhood,” Lucas reminded him. He was admittedly feeling less like doing that and more like kissing Adam. He began driving, making a concerted effort to keep his eyes on the road for the sake of safety. 

"Sometimes I get focused on other things and I forget," Adam explained, nodding. He wanted to kiss more too but he didn't know when Lucas had to get Marcus. "Would you like to see my planetarium? After our walk, I can show you."

“Don’t worry about that, I do it too, sometimes. Can we walk to the planetarium from your home? If we can, I’d love to, if you can get in, if it’s open,” Lucas replied. 

"No, it's in my home. I made one inside," Adam grinned, happiness and excitement clear in his tone as he explained it all to Lucas. He wanted to show him and hoped he would like it. 

The change in Adam’s voice, though it was slight, was noticeable, and it was infectious. Lucas couldn’t help but feel his excitement, and he was impressed, but not surprised that he’d built a planetarium in his home. “Ah, how brilliant, of course! In your home! I can’t wait to see it,” he replied. “Oh...maybe we could simply go see it first?” he suggested.

"Oh. Yes that does sound like a better way of doing things," Adam agreed, happy that Lucas wanted to see his planetarium. He couldn't wait to tell him all about it and show him the visuals. 

Once they got to his home and parked, Adam walked Lucas to his door and unlocked it, inviting him in. "Would you like an orange soda before we begin?" 

Harlan had taught him to offer guests beverages. 

“Nej, no, thank you,” Lucas replied, looking around eagerly as they entered. Adam’s apartment was spotless and orderly, and he was very excited being in his living space like this. He watched the dark curly head with growing affection, admiring his ears and the way the hair tapered down the nape of his neck. “I love your home,” he murmured.

"Thank you," Adam said, looking at the sofa. "Sit down. Um, please. I will get it started."

Adam turned the lights off and began the presentation, space suddenly right all around them in his living room. As he explained everything, stars and comments, galaxies and the like sped across his face, highlighting his features. 

"One day everything you see here, will disappear."

Lucas gasped at the beauty that surrounded them, but his eyes settled on the most stunning thing in the room: Adam himself. His face was bathed in pale blue light, stars sparkling over him and casting him in an ethereal glow. “I think as long as you are with your loved ones, when it all disappears, it won’t matter when it does. My mother used to tell me when I was little we are all made of stars. It’s a beautiful thought,” Lucas mused.

Adam smiled, watching everything on his walls, over Lucas, and back again. “I think so too. That’s what is important,” he agreed, then went over to turn everything off and put the lights back together again. At the mention of being made like stars, he beamed and began another five minute conversation about the topic and once he was finished, he looked at Lucas. “Have I been talking too much about stars?” 

Adam’s smile was unlike anything Lucas had ever seen. While most of the time he was fairly stoic, when talking about the universe, he became more impassioned, excited, he was full of life and his blue eyes sparkled. Lucas’ heart felt full, warm, and he knew he was falling in love. 

“I think I could listen to you talk for hours, min skat,” he finally said, honey eyes fixed on the dark-haired beauty with a look of smitten warmth he couldn’t hide if he wanted to. 

Adam looked down at his feet, grinning, before he went to sit next to Lucas. Turning towards him, he caught a glimpse of his face. What did that look mean? It didn't seem bad in any sense of the word, so he just...kissed him. 

Lucas’ hand caught the edge of Adam’s jaw like he was reaching out for stability, lest he dissolve into the ether from the sheer bliss of it all. He exhaled with a hum as the warmth of his lips massaged Adam’s. 

“Oh, Adam…” Lucas whispered. 

"Oh, Lucas," Adam mirrored, though his tone wasn't the same. Still, he meant it. He liked kissing him and how his voice sounded like that. "I like this more than sitting in the park."

A dark rosy blush tinted Lucas’ cheeks when he looked up. He searched the beauty’s face as though he wished he could memorize every single bit, every freckle and eyelash and line. “I do too. I...I have to go get Marcus from school. But...but...when can I see you again? When can I take you to dinner?” He asked, taking Adam’s hands in his own. 

"Friday night would be best, so I don't have to wake up early and Marcus won't have school the next day. Would that work for you? It's five days from now. Halloween is Saturday night so I assume you will be busy," Adam said rubbing his thumb over Lucas' hand, tracing a vein there. 

“Ja, Marcus wants me to take him trick or treating. Well, he wants to go, and I am insisting on accompanying him and his friend, I should clarify. Friday would be good, yes.” Lucas’ heart raced as he watched Adam’s thumb. He even loved how it curved just so at the tip, his nails perfectly manicured, but fingertips slightly calloused from the work he did.

"Okay. Six on Friday would be the best time for me also," Adam added taking a moment to look over Lucas' face since he wasn't looking directly at Adam. He got lost counting the different unique blemishes and wrinkles. It all looked perfect to him; he was so very handsome. "Where is Marcus' mother?"

Lucas took off his glasses, working at a smudge with his free hand on the hem of his shirt. “She passed away when Marcus was about five. Cancer. I haven’t remarried or really dated very much since she passed. Just kept busy, mostly focused on raising Marcus.” Adam was the first person, truth be told, that made him feel anything since those days. 

Adam listened, then thankfully remembered what his own father had taught him to say in situations like that where he normally wouldn't know the proper response. "Okay. I offer my condolences. It won't really help but I know how it feels when someone dies."

Lucas smiled and turned to Adam, catching him looking. There was something in his eyes, a warmth, an admiration, desire, something Lucas hadn’t seen in a long time. What a beautiful face Adam had, even in it’s asymmetry - flared nostrils, deviated septum, his thickened left eyelid, crooked smile, ears that stuck out, all blended together to make the most beautifully exquisite vision that would make a renaissance artist weep. Adam was a study in contradictions, and it was no wonder he loved those raccoons so much. They didn’t belong, but there they were. Thriving, in spite of everything that might have said they couldn’t. Or shouldn’t. 

“Thank you. I’m fine, though. We grieved her passing before she left us, and celebrated her while she had time with us to spend. She was a good woman, and left the best of herself in our son. To be honest...well…” he paused and sighed uncomfortably.

Being open was never his strong suit, but he felt he could trust Adam. 

“Marcus worries about me. Thinks I should get out and socialize more. So he’s very happy I went for tea with you,” he confessed with a sheepish smile. 

Adam wasn't sure what to say about the first part so he decided to comment on the latter, knowing Lucas had to go get Marcus. "That's good. I like Marcus and I don't usually like being around children very much. Mostly because I don't understand them but I think I understand him. Harlan thinks I should socialize more, so I think he will be happy too. I am happy we had tea too."

A light buzzing sound came from Lucas’ pocket again, and he checked his phone. It was an alarm he’d set for himself. 

“Ahh, Adam. I have to go pick up Marcus now,” he explained, turning it off, tucking it back in his pocket, and picking up Adam’s hands. “The time passed too quickly,” he said with a sad smile, “But I’m glad for what we had, and excited to see you next time, ja?” 

Adam nodded and stood, giving Lucas a soft kiss goodbye once they reached the door. "Goodbye. I will see you for our next date."

***

At home, Lucas sat on the sofa with his laptop, grading papers and working when he heard Marcus come home. Looking over the rims of his glasses, he set the computer aside to greet his son. “Hej, Marcus. In here. How was your day?”

"It was good. I want to be a penguin for Halloween," Marcus said and he knew nearly everything about the subject. He was passionate about it and sat down next to his father, going into long detail about what he wanted to do and then more about penguins in general. After he finished, he looked at Lucas. "I think Adam should come with us that way you have another adult to keep you company. I like Adam because he's like me."

Lucas was surprised, but pleased at the suggestion. It would be nice to have Adam join them. “I’ll invite him, but we don’t know, he might be busy. I don’t want you to be disappointed if he can’t come. I’ll ask him,” Lucas said. He was happy how enthused and engaged his son was with the whole idea of dressing up, his costume, and the penguins. 

He pecked out a message to Adam on his cell even while Marcus was still there, to give him as much time as possible to consider. 

“I’ve asked him, skat. But either way, we'll have a good time.”

"Okay, yes. We will, hopefully. There isn't any real way of knowing until Halloween comes, papa," Marcus pointed out and then went on talking until dinner was had and then he went to bed. 

Lucas's phone dinged then, a text from Adam indicating he would think about it and let him know on their date. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, be prepared for some angst and feels here. (Also Danish translations listed at end of chapter. We use google translate, so apologies for any incorrect Danish. Feel free to let us know in the comments, ty!)

Friday rolled around, and Adam once again waited for Lucas' arrival. His first interview for his potential new job had gone well. Had Lucas put in a good word for him as he'd said?

Lucas knocked on Adam’s door, wearing a blue plaid button-down shirt and sport coat with brown corduroy trousers. He was excited, eager, nervous, and he took a deep breath in an effort to calm the butterflies. 

Adam was nervous too as he opened the door wearing jeans and a cotton cream sweater. "Hej, Lucas, kom indenfor," he grinned, knowing he would know that meant to come inside. He was already learning a lot of Danish and in a short time.

A broad smile spread over the older man’s features at Adam’s excellent use of his native tongue. “Mange tak, min skat! Hvordan har du det?” he chuckled, not expecting Adam to say much more, but wanting to encourage him. It left a warmth in his chest to know he was trying to learn Danish, and he moved forward, touching his elbow and kissing him softly on the lips in greeting. 

Adam smiled and nodded, wanting to respond. "Jeg har det godt. Du ser godt ud," he said, closing the door so he could give him one more kiss. He really liked kissing him. "How is my accent?"

When Adam closed it, Lucas moved closer. He inhaled deeply and could smell his clean soapy scent, warm and woodsy, and he touched his arm, hoping to bring him into an embrace. “It’s very good. Have you been learning all that...for me?” he asked somewhat shyly, blushing as he smiled down into Adam’s lovely visage. 

Adam wrapped his arms around Lucas, bringing him with him so that he was between his date and the wall. The pressure, warmth, and security felt so nice. He liked his scent too. Looking up at his mouth, he smiled once more. "Yes and I think it's important to always learn new things. Language has always been interesting to me but now I have more reasons to know it because I know you."

Adam fit so well in his arms, just a few inches shorter than him, his body notched in close to him, the only thing between them the sound of their breathing heavy in the air. Lucas looked down lovingly, unable to conceal the emotions from his face, sharp features softened. “I’m more than happy to teach you more, too.” He leaned down again and pressed a longer kiss to Adam’s lips, humming softly. 

“Should we move to the living room? Or kitchen? May I help?”

Adam was flushed, inky lashes fluttering with a few blinks of indecision. He had to force himself to focus. Dinner. Yes. He had to stick to the schedule and what a bad date he would be if he didn't get dinner ready on time. "Oh. Yes. Well its cooking already but you can help set the table if you want."

The teacher touched Adam’s cheek, admiring the rosiness. “You’re more beautiful...ahh..I mean, handsome, as anything or anyone I’ve ever seen, Adam.” 

Straightening his sportcoat and smoothing down his sweater, Lucas nodded dutifully, regaining his composure a bit, or at least trying to. “I will set the table, yes. Just point me to the silverware and plates?” 

"Okay."

Lucas felt warm, and so he took off his sport coat and hung it neatly on a coat hook he’d seen by the door. He stepped deeper into the foyer and waited for Adam to guide him, hands in his pockets. Adam led him into the kitchen and then turned Lucas towards where he kept the plates and silverware, pointing, just as requested. 

Wordless, Adam set about finishing their dinner. 

The Dane rolled up his shirtsleeves and washed his hands using soap he saw at the kitchen sink, then drying them, reached into the drawer and pulled out a set of utensils, followed by plates and napkins. 

All the while, he started humming a little song under his breath, and watched Adam out of the corner of his eye admiringly. They’d passed the dining room, so he knew where it was, and carried everything in there to set the table.

Strolling back into the kitchen, he leaned in the doorway quietly watching Adam work, still humming. 

Adam looked up, cocking a curious brow at Lucas when he heard the hum. His ears wiggled with his giggle. "Why are you humming? I like it but I'm not understanding why you're doing it."

Amber eyes caught sight of those adorable ears, and he smiled. “A habit I picked up from my Mor, I think. She would always sing when doing housework, or hum, and I’ve taken to it when I’m doing chores. Helps the time pass, keeps my spirits up. I’m glad it doesn’t bother you,” he said.

"Oh. That makes sense." 

Adam finished his work and took it to the table to plate their food which wasn't how he normally would do it but Lucas had kindly set the table for him. "We can sit down to eat now."

Lucas pulled a chair out for Adam and gestured for him to take a seat. “You’re such a good host. This looks and smells so good already, and I’m quite hungry.”

"Can a date include hosting?" Adam asked, though  _ host _ at its core did apply but he needed to know. 

He sat down in the offered chair. "Thank you. I would pull yours out but that seems counterproductive. especially since we're both hungry."

“Ja, it can. Good thinking, too, I’m very hungry. I’m being a gentleman, polite...ah, well I’m trying to be,” he chuckled and nodded. “You might notice I’m sometimes a bit nervous around you, I confess it’s because I like you very much, and find you so attractive. Sometimes I’m...extra excited, I suppose,” Lucas added with a blush. 

Adam picked up his fork, thinking. He smiled at his macaroni and took a bite, taking his time before replying. 

"You are very polite. I like it and I like you too. When I get excited I talk a lot. I guess you hum and get nervous. Its normal, but I think we are fortunate because the interest and attraction is mutual. I hope we progress and can talk about the rules and boundaries, if you become my boyfriend."

Lucas’ cheeks grew darker and he took a bite of pasta. “You’re right, and I think that’s a good idea,” he commented after he’d had a moment to finish his bite. 

“This is very tasty. I can see why you like it so much,” Lucas said happily, gesturing to the plate and taking another large bite of the gooey food. 

Adam giggled, smiling happily, and then took another bite, dropping a macaroni noodle accidentally. It meant alot to him that Lucas liked it and that he wasn't put off by the fact that he ate it every night. "Oh, thank you. I have sandwiches for lunch with Harlan and All bran for breakfast. I think I like dinner the most, even if breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

“Marcus likes to have the same things regularly, and I understand that. It creates a sense of stability when he knows what to expect. Moving here was a challenge, for both of us. I’d never even come to the states before New York,” Lucas mused. “No harm in knowing your favorite foods, so long as you’re eating a balanced diet.” He moved his foot beneath the table and accidentally touched Adam’s foot. “Undskyld! Oh...ahh. That means I’m sorry,” he said with a sheepish smile.

"Its okay. Sometimes people play footsie under the table. I thought that is what you were doing," Adam said, taking a bite of chicken. "Why did you come here? I'm happy you did." 

Adam took his foot and gently rubbed it against Lucas' calf to show him footsie. He hoped he was doing it right. 

The contact was wonderful and Lucas swallowed hard. “I...I like it, too,” he admitted, smiling boyishly. He rubbed Adam’s foot again, more softly this time, in return. 

“Why did I come to your house tonight, or do you mean, why did I come to New York?” he asked, wanting to make sure he understood.

Adam giggled at that, his eyes sparkling, bluer than ever when he was happy. He licked his lips, unaware of just how sexy the pink of his tongue looked against the cherry tinge of his mouth. An errant curl slipped onto his brow, the dark a beautiful contrast to his alabaster skin. “New York. I know why you came here, it would be silly of me to ask that. I’m glad you like it. I hope we have coitus soon, but I can wait if you want to.” 

Adam’s beauty, and the charm of his innocence and bluntness combined into an intoxicating cocktail that cast a spell over the Dane, and he was growing more besotted by the minute. 

He licked his lips and used the napkin in his lap to dab at a bit of sweat on his forehead as his tawny cheekbones took on a ruddy hue. 

When Lucas didn’t reply, Adam tried to read his body language. It was futile. Was the temperature in the room too warm? He always kept it a pleasant seventy degrees. Adam took another bite of his food, deciding to see if Lucas would finally say something. Sometimes he needed silence too, so it was okay if his date needed the same thing. 

Lucas looked up at Adam and took off his glasses, setting them on the table, and then began to loosen the first few buttons of his shirt. 

“I’d like that too,” he finally said, his voice rough, and he set his napkin and fork down and took Adam’s hand, moving closer to him. Pushing their plates to the side, and never taking his eyes off of him, he wrapped one hand around the back of Adam’s soft, curly head, and kissed him hard, standing as he did and pulling Adam to his feet with him. 

Both of their chairs were knocked backwards, but Lucas’ wandering hands began tugging up the bottom of Adam’s sweater, and he pushed him backwards against the table with a groan, licking into his mouth. “Min skat, ahh…”

It was a surprise, needless to say; Adam had never kissed anyone by his dinner table, but he’d eaten his fill anyway and he had a much stronger hunger. One that ran far deeper. He would just have to count the grocery store as their first date, the park as the second, and this one as the third. Sex often happened on the third. All of this was in his head until he found himself on his feet and with Lucas’ tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his neck, his cock hardening almost instantly as he reciprocated and moaned softly into his mouth. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, his body was doing all the communicating for him. 

Lucas’ palms skated beneath Adam’s sweater, only tearing his lips away from his succulent pink mouth to gasp for air and push the material up and over his head. With desperate urgency, he frantically unbuttoned his own shirt and shrugged it from his broad shoulders, then took Adam’s jaw in his hands and looked into his eyes again before tilting his head to take his mouth in a rough kiss once more. 

Adam helped Lucas unbutton his pants, for once not thinking of the clothes on the floor. He returned the kiss, then undid his own pants, glad that his table was large enough so that they wouldn't spill any remaining food. 

_ Food. Remaining food. Must clean. No!  _

He forced the thought from his head with the help of Lucas' tongue and his own very hard cock. Would they have sex here? The lubricant and condoms were in his room. Was this sex or only oral? 

Lucas felt the hesitation from Adam in his slightly halting movements, and he paused. He forced himself to stop, nostrils flaring, and he searched Adam’s face for more information; flushed, rosy cheeks, dilated pupils, he certainly looked very aroused, and he was hard. He could feel him against his thigh. 

“Adam...is this...okay for you?” he asked softly. Better to be perfectly clear.

Panting, Adam nodded. "Yes, it is. I just….its how my brain is wired. I need… the clothes… the food," he said, playing with Lucas' hair fringe as he actually held his gaze for longer than a few seconds. "I don't want to interrupt because I am sexually excited but...I can't...I need to…"

Adam wanted to just move to another room or ignore his impulses, but it was difficult. 

Instinct alone guided Lucas to pick Adam up, wrapping strong arms under his thighs and hoisting them around his waist, and tuck his lips into the soft, warm crook of his neck. “I’m taking you to the bedroom,” he whispered, unsure if that was right, but knowing that would be the only way to distract him from the mess and get him to fully embrace the present. Grunting, Lucas carried him down the hall the short walk to the bedroom. 

He was far too aroused to take in anything much in there but fleeting glances at an enormous spacesuit hanging beside a closet, the room again immaculately organized and clean as the entire apartment had been. He set Adam down on the bed and resumed undressing hastily, stopping to kiss the handsome brunet every moment he could. “Better, min skat?” he whispered. 

"Yes, thank you."Adam felt much better. He finishing getting undressed too and then reached out to pull Lucas on top of him, their naked bodies hot together. Furry against smooth, Adam ran his hands down Lucas' chest and then over his shoulders to explore down his back as he kissed his lips, cheekbones, jaw, and neck. 

"You feel very good on top of me. I like your body under my fingertips and your weight pressing down."

Lucas shivered with pleasure from those hands on him. How long had it been since he’d been touched like this? And the way Adam looked at him, at his body, like he craved him, it made him grow even hotter with urgent need. 

He pulled Adam’s mouth against his own, moaning into him as he kissed like a starving man. His thick, uncut cock leaked against his thigh, and his own hands explored everything he could reach of the handsome American, from his biceps, underneath his furry armpits and down his back to the swell of his ass. 

“Oh, Adam- I love everything about you…”

Adam loved how easily Lucas could handle him, and how he seemed to truly understand him. He let himself fall back down into the mattress after Lucas had wriggled his hands between it to feel his bottom and then rolled them so that they were on their sides. Adam hitched his leg over his hip and wrapped on arm around him so he could reach more of him. 

It was nice being able to explore that way. Smiling, he kissed Lucas again. "I hope you'll still say that after you know all about me. I don't love you yet but I can see it as a probability."

The blunt words cut Lucas’ heart, though he understood they weren’t intended to. Adam was only saying what he knew to be true. Still, it was enough to stop him, as emotional a man as he was. 

He was of course used to direct communication from his son, but from Adam, well...it was...completely different for him, in this context.

Breathing hard, he sat up and kissed Adam’s arm, before pulling himself off the younger man and sitting on the edge of the bed. He was winded, and could already feel the burning in his throat and eyes. 

“I...I’m so sorry, Adam. I need to go. I can’t, right now,” he blurted out haltingly, trying to reach for his trousers on the floor before tears started. He found them and clumsily, started getting dressed again. It was too soon, too much, he was too much. Lucas was a tenderhearted, emotional man. And he knew he should slow himself. 

"What? Wait...why? Is it because of what I said? I know some people believe in love at first sight but it...I can love. It just takes me longer to access my feelings," Adam said in rapid fire sitting up. "You're ending our date? I messed it up. My fault. It's my fault." He began to rock back and forth. He'd messed up. Always messing up. Dumb, dumb, Adam. His face was reddening, emotion welling up in his own eyes. He thought Lucas understood him. He was wrong. 

Adam really liked Lucas and what he had told Lucas was far more open than he'd been with anyone else. He'd told him he saw falling in love with him as a probability and that was big for him. The rejection was painful and it was all his own fault. He started smacking his own head, muttering  _ dumb, dumb Adam _ , over and over as he rocked. 

Seeing Adam’s distress sent him back to his side, and Lucas rushed to sit beside him, immediately grabbing his wrists, pulling them up and crushing him to his still bare chest. He knew enough to recognize that he was melting down, that he’d upset him, and in spite of his own feelings, he couldn’t bear to leave Adam like this. 

Holding him firmly, he soothed him by speaking in a low, deep voice, steadying his own breath. In a strange way, it calmed him down as well. 

“You’re not dumb. You haven’t messed anything up, Adam. Shhh. It’s okay. I won’t leave yet. We can...do whatever you wish...but...Perhaps we should wait to have sex,” he said softly. “For me, not because of you, Adam.”

Adam breathed, fast at first but he began to calm down from the weight and embrace coupled with Lucas' words. He would log their date later but it didn't seem overly successful. About forty-five percent really. "No sex. Okay," he finally murmured. It wasn't his fault, Lucas had said so when he'd said he hadn't messed anything up.

After a few more minutes of quiet, once he had calmed down, he wriggled free of Lucas' hold. "Why don't you want have sex now? What transpired to change your mind?" 

Lucas looked at his hands and then up at Adam. He wanted to make sure, even if he couldn’t meet his gaze, that he understood the why’s, and could respect him and his reasons. 

“I’m the kind of person that desires an emotional connection with someone before I have sex with them, I suppose, and I have that with you, and that has developed into love for me. And to hear you say that you don’t love me, I respect that, and I would never want to rush into it. But it’s something I cannot stop thinking about, and it’s distracting enough to me that I can’t just go back to intimacy once that’s in my mind. It’s affected my ...well, my confidence. I’m not saying we can’t have sex until you say those words, I’m just saying I can’t tonight. I guess I’m just an emotional, sensitive person. Impulsive. “ He smiled sheepishly. “But we can still have our date and talk. I won’t leave, skat.”

Adam was glad they had finished dinner. He was disappointed by the sex not happening but at least he could clean up the table and get the rest of their clothes off of the floor. But Lucas loved him? It was only their third time seeing one another, though based on the love at first sight theory, it made sense. Love was really just a chemical reaction and he supposed that response could occur early or late. 

"By confidence do you mean you're having trouble achieving an erection? I could penetrate you as an alternative option for later, if you have a similar obstacle. Did you know that some men can have an orgasm just through prostate stimulation?" 

Adam wondered if such an emotional man would be able to handle his bluntness. He covered himself up, waiting for Lucas' answer, certainly disheartened but it didn't show. 

Lucas stared at Adam for a moment, shocked, and then shook his head. “Adam, no. It’s not that. I’m talking about any physical intimacy, not just specifically the act of me penetrating you.” He sighed and smiled sadly. “Adam, relationships are built on more than just sex and physical contact. It’s a very important component, yes, but it’s not the sole component. We’ll get there, and we can talk about it, but this is...only our third date, right? It’s...it’s okay,” he said, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man again and hugged him tightly. Rubbing his back soothingly, he wondered if he was communicating well enough, or how he could help him understand. 

Adam wasn't just about sex either, but Lucas, while he was making sense to most, to Adam, there was a lot of contradictions or well just things he wasn't getting. "I know relationships aren't solely built on sex, I'm not Forrest Gump," he said with a little smile, hoping it was clear he was trying to be funny. He hugged him back. "I am only trying to understand. People usually get frustrated with me about this point and give up. Your son may grow to be like I am as well, so I guess if nothing else it is good practice."

Lucas chuckled at Adam’s joke. “You’re right, of course, min skat. And Marcus is already a bit like you in many ways.”

Adam nodded to himself. Lucas, based on statistics and his own experience, would likely leave. It made Adam sad. "Are you sad? You wouldn't be if you understood that I've been more open with you than anyone else. The fact that I said I can see falling in love with you as a probability should have made you happy, ideally. And if seeing someone three times is enough to fall in love, why isn't it enough for sex? I...I'm asking because I want to understand, I am not insisting on sex now."

“No, I’m fine. Better than that, I enjoy spending time with you. I’d love to spend more time with you. And yes, it makes me very happy to hear you say you can see yourself falling in love with me someday...in fact, I hope I can do more to help make that happen, if you’re still willing after tonight.” 

Lucas rubbed his jaw, thinking more about Adam’s point. “I’m sure three times is enough for sex, yes. But sex is more than just getting two bodies to engage biologically with one another. They have to be in the right mood, the right frame of mind for wanting to do it. They have to mutually feel like doing so, consensually. No one owes another person necessarily an explanation or reason if they don’t feel like doing it. It’s mutually acceptable. That’s what’s called having boundaries. Do you understand, Adam?” Lucas asked.

Adam by no means was very experienced in sex and relationships, or even love, but he was very smart and wasn't a virgin. On one hand, the things Lucas had said was good. But was he being condescending? Adam had heard and studied tones from various people in his life over the years and he decided it wasn't that. It also meant that he was very quiet for a good few minutes after Lucas' question. He needed to process everything and consider his answer. 

Finally, he nodded. "I understand, Lucas. What I didn't understand was the inconsistency before," Adam said, his tone flat but measured. "I understand physical boundaries. Also, we haven't technically been on three dates. I met you in the grocery store, we had coffee, and tonight is our first official date. It was going well initially. I do want to see you again, so we can continue to see if we are a good match. Oh and I...I would never obligate someone to have sex with me. D-do you think that is what I was doing?"

“No. But you wanted an explanation. I wanted to give you a thorough one. You asked several times why I didn’t want to have sex. I am not sure how else to answer you. What kind of response would you have wanted from me, Adam?” Lucas asked. He felt helpless and discouraged, unsure how to make Adam feel comforted or comfortable or at least satisfied. He’d given facts and reasons in an non-emotional context, but he still seemed displeased, finding fault with what he’d said. Lucas sighed sadly.”I would like you to be happy, but I don’t know how to do that right now.” 

"I didn't want a specific response, only the truth. You gave that to me," Adam said, frustration beginning to bubble inside again. He got up and began putting on his clothes. He could tell that Lucas was upset, it wasn't hard to discern that. This happened so frequently that he knew it by heart, he'd just anticipated that Lucas would be able to understand him better given he had a son with Asperger's. Oh well. "I'm not unhappy. I am trying to understand you and help you understand me but I have to go to bed in one hour and forty minutes. I have to clean the plates and table. I'd like to stop talking about this now."

Blunt as ever, again Adam wasn't trying to be mean or hurt Lucas' feelings but it was a lot and he was overwhelmed. Sitting naked on the bed going around in circles wasn't helping. He leaned over and kissed Lucas on the lips before preparing to walk into the dining room. "I like you and I like spending time with you." 

The kiss helped calm Lucas, and he exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in. “I’m glad. I want to continue seeing you, dating you. I’m relieved that you're willing to keep seeing me too, Adam...thank you,” he answered. He felt like somehow he stilled owed him an apology, but pressing it further right now wasn't the right time. He hoped maybe things would be better after a little more time. 

“I’d like to help clean up,” he added, standing and buttoning his shirt. 

"Thank you, that would save time," Adam agreed, firstly making the bed. Once he was done, he walked out, hoping Lucas would follow. 

The mess he saw, made Adam tense. He took a breath and picked up the items on the floor first. He then turned to his bookshelf and plucked a book free from it, showing Lucas. "Here is a book that might help, if you want to read it. It's called  _ Loving someone with Asperger's _ ." 

Lucas looked at it and took it from him. “I..I appreciate this, Adam. I will read it,” he said. He knew this was his way of trying to help. Honestly, he probably did need to read it. He needed to be humble about this and not take for granted that just because his son had Asperger's that he knew everything. Clearly he didn’t if tonight was any indication. He was struggling with things and needed this. He put on his glasses to read the back cover. “Thank you.”

Adam smiled brightly, glad Lucas seemed happy. "We are all different but this has very good points. Harlan gave it to me to give anyone I thought I might want a serious relationship with eventually and I think you fit that criteria." 

That made Lucas’ heart beat faster and he felt hopeful again. He set the book down near his jacket so he wouldn’t forget it. “Harlan sounds like a good, wise man. I’ll be sure and tell you when I’m done reading it so we can talk about it, if you wish.”

Resuming cleaning, Adam gathered the plates, but left a few Lucas could help with if he wanted. "Are you still hungry? I have cheesecake." 

“I think that would be nice. I love cheesecake. I’d never had it before I moved to New York. I had some with cherries when I first came here, and I loved it,” he said, taking a seat since Adam had his own way of cleaning that he didn't wish to disturb.

"Okay. I will finish cleaning up and bring the cheesecake," Adam assured, then grabbed the dirty plates he had left on the table to take to the kitchen with the others. He was happy to clean the mess himself, besides, Lucas really had been kind to offer but he was his guest after all. 

A few minutes later, floor, and table clean, kitchen tidied, he brought out two slices of cheesecake, plain, and set them onto the table. He sat down and smiled. "I like cherries but I like it plain best."

“Something to be said for simplicity, just savoring the taste,” Lucas agreed. Adam’s smile was so beautiful, and when he did so, his eyes were once again riveted to his sweet ears and the charming way they wiggled behind the perfect, dark strands of his neatly trimmed sideburns. He blushed and smiled down at the plate. “Tak, Adam.”

"You're welcome, Lucas," Adam said and then took a bite. They had gone full circle. Maybe it was a chance for a do over. He needed someone other than Lucas to talk to for advice. A phone call to Beth could be helpful, or Harlan. "I like the texture of this one better than the others I've tried."

Lucas closed his eyes, letting the smooth, creamy dessert sit on his tongue for a moment as he savored it. It wasn’t too sweet - just the right amount - with a perfect crust and a hint of vanilla, thick enough to give it structure but with a light creaminess that left you wanting more. “Where did you find it? It’s very, very good,” he hummed.

Adam watched Lucas for a moment, becoming enthralled with the way he looked and how he took his time to taste the cheesecake. He swallowed thickly. "Very, very good," he mirrored and then snapped back to focus on the question. "The bakery on the corner from here. They have a lot of flavors. Um… do you want some milk, water, or coffee? I have regular and decaf."

“Just water, thank you,” the Dane answered. “I thought we could talk about the job you applied for at the University. Have you heard back yet?” he asked, taking another big bite of cheesecake. 

“You’re welcome,” Adam said, holding up a finger. He went to procure two bottles of water, setting one before Lucas and then he sat back down. “They are going to call me on Monday to let me know, but I think the interview went well. I hope it did. It’s hard to tell.” 

“They did ask me about you. I told them you were brilliant and well-versed in your field, I was honest that I’ve only known you a short time when they asked me, however they know I’m someone who is a good judge of character, and I got the impression they thought very highly of you. I think you have a good chance,” he smiled warmly. 

"It's good that you were honest. I don't like lying," Adam said as he took a bite of the cheesecake, enjoying it with a brief and quiet hum. Lucas did seem to be more of truth teller, based on the evidence so far. He replayed what Lucas said in his head. Oh! A statement of appreciation was needed, especially since he felt that way. "Thank you for helping me, Lucas." 

Lucas took several more bites of his cheese cake until he was down to the last one. It was so good, he was finding it difficult to slow down. Before he knew it, he’d finished. He dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin and set it on the table. Removing his glasses, he perched them a top his head. “It would be ideal if we worked at the same university. Depending on our schedules, we’d see each other all the time, more than if you worked somewhere else, so I might be a little bit biased in wanting you to work there. I hope you get the job.”

Adam finished his and nodded. "Yes it would be ideal. I don't like the other University. The lighting is off and you're not there," he said after wiping his mouth. He hoped if they do become a couple, that the University wouldn't have a policy against it; he would need to verify that first. Looking up, he took the opportunity to admire Lucas, he was very handsome. 

It was such a sweet statement, said in Adam’s now familiar flat, deep, but sincere voice, one they Lucas had grown very fond of. He’d already learned to detect the changes in respiration, the flush of his cheeks, dilation of his eyes, the hurried way he licked his lips, all subtle cues to how he was feeling in spite of the absence of inflection. He was a very emotionally deep young man, and he was learning more about him, but he was eager to read this book he’d given him to gain even more insight. 

“All true. You know, I wonder if you’d like to join Marcus and his friend and I for Halloween? For trick or treating? I could use the company of another adult, and especially  _ you _ ,” he asked warmly. 

Adam was quiet for a minute, contemplating. It would be busy, likely, lots of children. On the other hand, he could spend more time with Lucas, Marcus, and wear his spacesuit. The most important thing was that Lucas  _ wanted  _ him there. He smiled and nodded. "I would like to join you and Marcus. I don't know if I trust candy from strangers, but I will go. Thank you," Adam said, feeling the urge to kiss him. He'd made it clear that sex was off the table. Was kissing okay? "May I kiss you?"

Lucas smiled softly and nodded. “Ja, that’s okay,” he said, and leaned over the table, nearer to Adam. Blushing slightly, he kissed him gently.

Adam hummed, kissing him back, mirroring the softened lip press. He felt his cheeks heat up and as he sat down, he smiled. "Very good."

Lucas brushed Adam’s cheek with his fingertips lovingly, deep set honey eyes searching Adam’s angelically lovely face. He hoped that Cupid’s arrow would soon find his heart, but only time would tell. “I should go, it’s late. But I’ll let you know when we plan for Halloween, ja min skat?” 

"Okay," Adam agreed, feeling a warmth swirl in his belly, a sort of flutter. The soft touch to his cheek was fortunately brief enough that it didn't irritate him. He let out a breath and rose from the table. "I will see you tomorrow. I am excited to spend more time with you again."

Which meant he wasn't happy to see him go now, but he did need to do his nightly routine. "I will walk you to the door, which is what happens at the end of a date. That and a goodnight kiss."

Retrieving his jacket, Lucas followed Adam to the door. He stopped when he reached it and turned to the shorter young man. “Thank you, Adam. I’ve had a wonderful night,” he said, cupping his strong jawline and rubbing firmly with his thumb. 

"I have too, even despite our misunderstanding. Thank you," Adam said, enjoying his hand on him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled in closely, tilting his face up for a goodnight kiss. Not only for protocol but because he wanted another. 

Lucas exhaled and licked his puckered, full lips before pressing them openly over Adam’s kittenish ones. He tilted his head and hummed as he leaned in, his large hands bracing soft curls securely. Finally after a few seconds, he pulled back with a flushed smile.

Adam was flushed, eyes dilated. He licked his lips on instinct, pleased with the taste there. Kissing Lucas was great and not too sloppy or too tight. If a kiss could be perfect, it would be all of the ones he'd had with him so far. Stuttering a little, he looked down at their feet, then back up again. "Goodnight, Lucas. I will be waiting for more information on our plans for tomorrow night."

Lucas wore his heart on his sleeve, and he couldn’t resist smiling at Adam’s sweet shy expression. “I’ll let you know the moment I find out. Godnat, kæreste.” He turned from him to walk to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hej, Lucas, kom indenfor," = "Hey, Lucas, come inside."  
“Mange tak, min skat! Hvordan har du det?” =“Thank you, my dear! How are you feeling?"  
"Jeg har det godt. Du ser godt ud,"="I'm fine. You look good."  
"Mor." = Mother  
"Ja." = Yeah  
"Min Skat." = My Treasure/Sweetie/Dear Etc.  
"Tak." = Thank you.  
"Godnat, kæreste." = Goodnight, sweetheart.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was thrilled. He found out he got the job at the University where Lucas worked, and he was told initially he would be an assistant to Lucas until he eventually earned a class in the engineering department. He began making preparations right away. 

Over the next few weeks, Adam and Lucas dated. It started with the trick or treating, then they had dinner again, to celebrate Adam's new job. All the while he felt his feelings transform from like to something deeper; Adam was becoming more and more certain. 

Finally a month had passed and Adam had an idea. He wanted to do everything right, as the research had suggested, so he called Harlan for a favor. 

Friday night rolled around and Adam had Harlan drop him off at Lucas' doorstep. Lucas knew he was coming, of course and Adam knocked, wearing a black three piece suit that was maybe a little too baggy, but he was ready. He knew Marcus was at a friend's house too, so that helped. Waiting, he took a breath. 

The door swung open, and Lucas greeted Adam with a warm smile, his tawny cheekbones darkening as he looked Adam up and down. Lucas worn a brown tweed suit with a plaid shirt and grey sweater vest beneath, hair combed neatly but still falling into his face. “Hi, Adam. Come in….you look so handsome, “ he said, taking his hand, and tugged him inside gently. As he did, he pulled him into his arms for a kiss. 

Adam kissed him back, his arms hooking around his neck. He pulled back enough to smile and look him in the eyes - something that he was getting better about - to admire how handsome he was. "Hello. Thank you. You look very handsome too. We have to leave in fifteen minutes or we will be late." 

Lucas nodded. “I’m curious about where we’re going. Am I dressed well enough?” he asked, looking down and tugging on his sweater vest, smoothing it and glancing in the mirror Adam had by the door. He leaned in with a squint, fussing with his hair and straightening his glasses.

"I would prefer not to tell you, but I will suggest you bring a warm coat or mittens if you use them as we will be outdoors for at least thirty minutes," Adam explained and then mirrored Lucas by fixing his own hair. It was clear that his hair would be curlier if it was longer, but was just neat and had a light wave for the most part. "I think you look very good."

The taller man had both in the car, fortunately, and was going to mention as much when he became distracted staring at Adam in the mirror. The American’s features were so unusual, as they were completely asymmetrical, and his image reversed in a mirror looked so different from how he looked head on. It was almost as though his beauty were brought down to earth in the mirror, but as soon as he turned to face him and took in the delicate flip of long, dark lashes fanned over clear blue eyes, the whorl of a curl framing his ears and rosy cheeks, the sweet boyishness of his face, those messy eyebrows and the lines in his cheeks that formed on the occasions, he smiled with such sincerity, everything about him, it made his heart flutter in his chest all over again.

He cleared his throat and straightened up as he saw Adam staring at him with his usual staid expression. He needed to get a hold of himself. “Thank you. Yes, I have a coat and gloves in the car, skat. It’s colder here than it is back home, I’ve found. Well, shall we?” he said, offering his arm. 

Adam had wondered what Lucas was thinking about but he didn't ask. It would be an invasion of privacy and that was something that he didn't do or enjoy. He took his arm and off they went. 

***

When they arrived, thanks to the instructions given to Lucas on where to go, directions wise, he got out. "This is the Empire State building. Have you been here before?" he asked as he watched Lucas look up in amazement.

“I’ve never been here, only driven past it. Certainly never been to the observation deck before,” Lucas said as they walked through the back door and into a private elevator. 

"Oh okay," Adam said as they were greeted by a man who directed them inside and pushed the button to get to the top. Once they were set, the pair walked out and the man left them alone. They had the entire area to themselves.

Adam had arranged, with Harlan's help, to get it all set up. His telescope was there and a small table with hot food awaiting. The younger man turned to look at Lucas, trying to gauge his reaction. "Its after hours so no one will come up here until we are done." 

Lucas was awestruck at everything - all of it. The view, the opulence, everything Adam had done to make this experience so perfect, and a smile slowly spread over his face. 

“Adam...this is incredible. I’ve never seen anything like this, or imagined I would. It’s like something from a movie. This view, the city. You,” he finished, almost running out of breath. He walked to the telescope and then turned back to the dark haired younger man. “Thank you for this. I’m excited, and happy to spend this night with you.” He leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You're welcome. Me too." Adam kissed him back, smiling. It was such a relief that he liked it. He'd put in so much time trying to get it all perfect. The night itself was planned and chosen because he knew the moon would be full and the weather had predicted clear skies with high visibility. "I did it because I realize now, without a doubt that I love you, Lucas," he said, making sure to hold eye contact as he said it. "You...are like a part of me…."

Lucas’ heart pounded in his chest so fast, he was sure Adam could hear it. He’d been dreaming of hearing those words from the beauty’s mouth since he’d first spoken them himself, and now he knew when he said them, he meant them. Lucas took Adam’s face in both hands and kissed him softly, trembling with emotion. 

“And you are like a part of me, too, allerkæreste. It makes me so happy to hear that you feel this way now, and I know you...you mean it,” he whispered, smiling softly. Lines formed around his honey-tinged eyes, and he couldn’t help but kiss Adam again. 

“Jeg elsker dig, it means I love you in my language,” he said.

“Jeg elsker dig,” Adam said in reciprocation. He blushed and smiled, happy that Lucas was happy. It was already way better than their first official date. It was nice to know exactly how he felt and to express it to Lucas. Kissing him once more, he let go and cast his eyes up to the sky, admiring the full moon. “We should eat before the food gets cold.” 

Lucas buried his nose in Adam’s curls and took a long, deep breath before letting him go so they could do just that. “Let’s eat, skat. I’m hungry, and you’ve gone to so much effort, to prepare everything. It’s all so perfect,” he said, rubbing his shoulders. He sat down at the table Adam had set for them and waited for Adam to set out the food.

Adam smiled and sat down as well, getting it all set up. They made small chat through the meal, but once they were done, Adam took a sip of his orange soda. "Since we love each other, are you my boyfriend now? I ask because hope you are. I want you to be." 

Lucas blinked and smiled warmly. He hadn’t been called that since he was a lad, but he supposed failing all else, it was applicable now. “I think so, yes, if that's the right word for it. I guess partners sounds a little stiff and formal. Boyfriend sounds a little young but, I think it’s the best fit if there’s to be a name for it,” he worked out loud, thinking it through. “Whatever they call it, we are romantically together,” he smiled, and reached over to hold Adam’s hand. 

"I suppose it does. Man friend doesn't sound right either, partners is fine, but boyfriend is equally common, even in older adults," Adam pointed out but maybe it was different in Denmark. He'd have to research. Any other person might have thought it a little abrupt considering the romantic gesture Adam went to the trouble to do for Lucas, only to have his choice of wording questioned -even if it hadn't been mentioned maliciously - but Adam was logical, so it didn't bother him in the least. It was a reasonable question to him.   
He squeezed Lucas' hand, nodding, and stood. "The visibility is great from here."

Lucas kissed his forehead, after standing. “It is. Thank you for this night, min skat. I really do love you, and I’m so glad you’re here with me, right now,” he said softly, placing an arm around his shoulder and holding him.

"You're welcome. If I wasn't here with you, you wouldn't be here tonight likely either. I'm glad we are here together," Adam said with a happy nod. "I really do love you, Lucas. Life is much better since you entered mine."

It was said flatly, but it was a big confession from Adam, and tonight was about as romantic as he could get. He'd have to get Harlan a thank you gift. He'd read that was standard practice. 

Knowing how statements like this weren’t spoken lightly made them all the more meaningful to Lucas, and his eyes grew wet with tears of happiness. He couldn’t have predicted this could be possible after all the sadness in his life, yet here he was, with someone he loved deeply. Someone who loved him, too.

Wiping his eyes, he smiled. “My life is infinitely better with you in it, too, Adam. I’m very very happy,” he said. “Now, show me the stars?”

"That's good, thank you," Adam smiled, wondering why Lucas was crying. He seemed happy either way though so he didn't ask, especially not since he'd said he was. Walking over to the telescope, he bent over to look through the lens, making a couple of adjustments. He stood back and waited for Lucas to look so he could start explaining. 

Lucas slipped an arm around Adam’s waist, and used his free hand to hold the telescope lightly, careful not to bump it or change anything. He gasped when an array of large, clear orbs came into view. 

“I didn’t expect everything to be so...big. Wow!” he exclaimed, almost breathless with surprise. “What is this? Tell me everything,” he said in a rush.

Adam grinned from ear to ear. He was so excited that Lucas was taking an interest in things that he was interested in. He began rattling off his favorite stars, constellations, describing what Lucas was seeing, and on and on. After several minutes, Adam wasn't sure how long, he stopped. "Was I talking too much about space?"

Lucas was mesmerized watching Adam come alive as he spoke. His cheeks flushed, eyes twinkled, and he looked more intense than he’d ever seen the young man. “Not at all, I...I think…” the Dane paused, a besotted look on his face. He grinned, teeth gleaming in the moonlight, and impulsively leaned forward, kissing Adam for several seconds before pulling back. “I’m sorry it’s just...you’re so handsome like this. I could hear you talk forever, about the stars. I’ve never wanted to learn about them so much as I do now. Your passion is intoxicating,” he gushed, his face earnest. 

"Thank you. Usually people tell me I talk too much," Adam said, happy Lucas liked hearing him talk. He kissed him again, fingers slipping into his hair. He'd been wanting to touch it during dinner but that wasn't good table manners. "My life is better since you entered it. I hope Marcus will be happy we are together. I like him."

“He wants me happy, and knows I’ve been lonely for a long time. He’s a good boy,” Lucas said. He caught Adam’s hand and turned it so he could kiss the inside of his wrist, up the center of his palm, pressing his lips there slowly. “You are so handsome like this, in the moonlight, with the stars all around us.”

Adam nodded, blushing, long inky lashes fluttering with each blink. He smiled, ears wiggling. "You look very handsome too. You have what I consider to be the perfect bone structure. Your eyes remind me of the sun when it sets," he said, not realizing how romantic that sounded. He was just being honest. "I would like to leave now. I'm cold."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, touched at how poetic the simile was. But he himself could feel the chill in the air too; luckily his home wasn’t too far. “That’s so beautifully put, skat. Let’s go, we can have some hot cocoa when we get to my home, ok?” 

"Okay, yes. I'd like that."

Gathering their things, he helped Adam clean up and they were soon on their way, headed to Lucas’ building. He had a two story brownstone, one not far from the University that he’d been lucky enough to find not long after he’d secured his job there. 

They went inside, Marcus sleeping over at his friends, removing their coats and shoes. Adam hadn't been inside Lucas' home often, so he looked around, realizing he was entirely comfort, which was rare considering he didn't like unfamiliar places. "I like your home."

Lucas kept his home as simple but comfortable as he could, classically minimal but comfortable. He wanted to make it as much like their old home in Denmark as he could for Marcus, so they had similar furnishings. The walls were bright, with brick accenting the side with the windows, large and spacious. 

As Lucas led them into the living room, he walked to the windows, opening them briefly before clicking his tongue. “I’d have a beautiful view of the sky from here, but they’re so dirty. They were when we moved in, and I’ve meant to hire a cleaner but I’ve never had the time,” he said, leaving them askance. 

"Oh," Adam said, looking at them, contemplating. He didn't say anything but was formulating a plan. 

“I’ll make us some cocoa,” he said, stopping to kiss Adam before moving to the kitchen. “You can come with me if you like.”

"Okay," Adam agreed, smiling at the kiss and the invite. He padded along with Lucas into the kitchen, eager for the hot chocolate. He had brought his messenger bag with him, it had his essentials there in case. They had talked about maybe doing a sleepover sometime as well and he wanted to be prepared. The thought of sleeping anywhere other than his home was scary, but he wanted to branch out and be with Lucas. "Am I sleeping over tonight?"

It was blurted out, but he needed to know. 

Lucas turned, somewhat startled, and when he saw the slightly anxious look on Adam’s face, he smiled. 

“I’d like you to sleep over with me, Adam, but only if you want to as well. You can take your time and think about it if you need to. I’m just as happy to bring you back to your home though if that’s what would make you most comfortable,” Lucas answered, hoping that by giving Adam two completely open choices, it would put him at ease. Usually with Marcus, that was optimal - allowing him freedom to make the choice, his own safety taken into primary consideration first, of course.. 

Adam smiled and nodded. It did help him to know that Lucas was perfectly happy with either option. He thought quietly for a minute as the cocoa was being made and once they were on the couch, hot chocolate in hand, he spoke into his mug. "I don't know if I will be uncomfortable sleeping here, but you don't make me uncomfortable and I like your home. It's clean and orderly." 

Taking a sip, he licked his lips, looking at Lucas. "Harlan says I need to man up and try new things. I would like to spend the night with you, Lucas, yes. It helps because I have my essentials with me in my bag. I wanted to be prepared in case."

Lucas’ gaze had dipped down the Adam’s tempting mouth, the foam from his hot cocoa having left an outline over his perfectly formed cupid’s bow just before he'd licked it away with a pink tongue. 

“I’m very happy for that, I must confess. And I’m glad you’re comfortable here with me, Adam.” he extended his hand behind him along the back of the couch and scooted closer, tucking Adam’s shoulder underneath the crook of his arm.

"Okay, good," Adam said, careful with his cocoa, as he snuggled into Lucas' embrace. He really liked the feel of his arm there. His scent was even calming. 

After a few minutes of just peaceful quiet together, he had finished his hot chocolate. He set the empty mug on the coffee table. "What time do you usually go to bed? I need to learn your routine. I think we should print a copy for one another."

Lucas placed his own empty mug near Adam’s and nuzzled behind his ear, kissing him. “When I get tired. But I’m not tired yet,” he murmured. Pulling Adam closer, his back against the Dane’s broad chest, he slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Adam’s sweater and touched warm, soft, smooth skin. Slowly he tugged the sweater up, his rough palms flattening across the brunet’s belly. “Are you tired, Adam?” he whispered into his ear. 

Did Lucas want sex? Adam decided not to ask, considering last time, but he wasn't tired and was becoming aroused by the kisses and then touch there. His cock twitched and he inhaled a needy breath. "No, I'm not tired at all," he said quietly, waiting to see what happened. 

That tell-tale breath indicated to Lucas that Adam was feeling perhaps a bit of what he was too, and the Dane thickened inside the confines of his trousers. He was sure Adam could feel him, but he shifted his hips slightly just in case, adjusting himself so Adam would feel the hardness against the soft swell of his ass. Lucas hummed and brushed his warm lips over the delicate skin of Adam’s neck. “Oh, Adam,” he said softly, almost a plea.

Adam felt Lucas then. Yes, he was definitely aroused also. The erection was proof of that.   
"Yes, Lucas?" he asked, wondering what he was going to say next or if it was just a statement of want. He wriggled softly back against him. "I am certainly agreeable to sex if you are ready for it now, your erection points in that direction, literally and figuratively. If you don't want to, it's okay."

He hoped he worded it right. Lucas' reaction would verify if he did or not. Either way, he wanted to keep going because he was very turned on. 

“I do, very much, want to,” Lucas murmured against Adam’s neck, his breath hot even as he mouthed the words over his flesh. Large hands explored beneath his sweater, running over him like he was desperate to touch as much as he could reach, until he finally turned him around, with Adam’s help. Taking both sides of his face in his hands, he kissed him, sliding his tongue inside boldly showing Adam it was indeed exactly what he wanted.

Adam’s body began to work on its own accord, his hips moving and writhing as he wriggled into his lap. He ground his ass down into Lucas’ hard, trouser clad erection, a breathy moan escaping his lips. “I do too,” he said, losing himself in all the pleasurable sounds and sensations. He kissed him as soon as he said the words, hungrily exploring the warm, slick glide of tongue against tongue, savoring the feel of Lucas’ plush lips against his own. He was really aroused, his hands touching wherever he could, a surprising show from someone who was usually so stoic and calculated. 

“Oh…” Lucas moaned and fumbled between them to pull off his glasses, setting them down somewhere beside them without really looking before tilting his head and licking back inside Adam’s mouth hungrily. Breathy gasps and the rustle of fabric were heard as his hands moved over Adam’s body, palms cupping the curve of his ass and squeezing. “I want...you…” 

"I want you too, please," Adam managed to say, pulling his own sweater off and then impulsively moving to Lucas' button up to begin removing it hastily. He had been given the green light, as the expression went, and Adam was ready. 

Once both their shirts were off, just pants now, he kissed the Dane again, then went to nibble his neck. It was clean tasting and a little salty. Adam liked it. 

Lucas had been kissed on his neck before, but absolutely nothing and no one felt as divine as those soft, kittenish lips on his skin. He exhaled with a heavy moan that rumbled from his chest, and his hands found the waistband of Adam’s pants, thumbing open the button and tugging the zipper down. Reaching a palm inside his pants, he cupped his generous length and stroked. 

"O-oh-" Adam exhaled breathy and wanton, his hips bucked forward to see out more of Lucas' grasp. A fine mist of sweat started to coat his skin, hair that was normally well kempt, now out of place. It was a compliment to the rosy glow on his cheeks and opaque spread across the endless blue of his eyes. He kissed Lucas diligently, insistently, not wanting to ever stop, only seeking more. He was proficient and well studied, engineer's fingers tweaking dusky rose, fur encircled nipples to tease them.

The Dane’s hands pushed down around the inside of the fabric of Adam’s pants insistently, fighting against the garment to get them off all the way. Curses in his native tongue slid from his mouth as Adam pinched his nipples, something no one had ever really done before. “I want to take you to bed now, Adam, if you are agreeable to that, hmm?” he whispered.

"Yes, I am very much," Adam said softly, removing his fingers so that they could get to the bedroom Lucas said he wanted to take him there, so he didn't move, waiting for instruction as to how they would get there. Either way, Adam was more than ready to be in the bedroom with Lucas. 

More than eager, Lucas took Adam by the hand, once they stood and led him down a hallway to his bedroom, a modest looking room, sparsely furnished but comfortable. He turned on a small bedside light and illuminated it in a pale golden glow, and once done, he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes trained on Adam as he took off his shoes, socks, and pants. At last he stood, tugging down his underwear, and a thick, uncut cock hung out heavily between his legs. It wasn’t a porn star sized member, but was certainly fully erect and nothing to scoff at. Though he wasn’t someone who’d had a lot of lovers, he’d never gotten complaints from the few he did have.

Adam removed his clothing as well, watching Lucas, and taking in the room itself. He was happy that the lighting and arrangement was pleasing. The temperature was perfect too. Yes, he could certainly sleep there. Now wasn't the time for sleep. It was time for sex as evidenced by the very aesthetically appealing penis. His cock was hard too, pink, jutting, and circumcised. "I like your penis. It's nicely shaped and textured," he said, reaching out to wrap his hand around it impulsively. 

Lucas let out a groan at the touch of Adam’s hand - he couldn’t help it. “Glad you like it,” he chuckled with a shy smile. “I certainly love your...well, your everything,” he rasped in a breathy voice, deeply. He guided Adam to lay on the bed and followed suit, kissing down his neck, across his collarbone and down his chest too before laying on side side, facing Adam. Cupping his cheek, his hands skated down his chest to encircle his cock once more, stroking him slowly.  
“Tell me, what do you like to do...ahh...in bed?”

Questions like that required a lot of thought and singular concentration, which Adam couldn't do while everything was going on. They should have had an in depth talk first, but it was too late now. It all felt way too good. Adam decided to go share what he did know right now. "What you're doing feels really good. No soft touches, please, and I am ready to be penetrated. I've been practicing," he said. It was the best answer he could give without being overwhelmed. He just wanted Lucas and wanted to feel.

“Practicing?” Lucas whispered, running his hands down Adam’s smooth hip and around to his ass. He kissed him again, deeper this time, cupping his ass cheeks and kneading them against this palm. Rolling Adam onto his back, he hoisted up his legs and leaned over momentarily to his nightstand for a small bottle in the drawer. He looked down at the sweet, hairless little pucker winking up at him from between muscular thighs; clearly Adam had groomed himself meticulously, after a lot of research as to which method was the best. 

He just hoped the regrowth wouldn’t be too bothersome but grooming and preparation was essential, or so he’d read. 

“Y-yes. Practicing on myself with different sized dildos and anal plugs,” Adam explained, calmly as though his asshole wasn’t exposed and ripe for the taking. His cock knew better. It leaked from the tip and Adam licked his lips, ready to have sex with Lucas. “I wanted to know what to expect. You are large. I’m glad I had a lot of different sizes to try.”

This revelation was a bit shocking to Lucas, and his cock throbbed fuller, dripping a strand of sticky pre come on Adam’s inner thigh as he tapped it there. He poured a generous amount of lubricant over himself, stroking slow into his tight fist, eyes locked on Adam’s as he bit down hard on his lip to keep control. “Oh, min skat, that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard of. One of these days I want you to show me just what you do, but not now. Right now, I’ll fuck you with my cock, just like you asked,” he rasped, and leaned forward. Releasing the bottle to the bed, he leaned forward to put his weight on his palms, on either side of Adam’s hips, and shifted his body, sinking down all the way inside him and letting gravity work in his favor. “Ahhhh…”

“Ohhh,” Adam moaned, instinctively wrapping his legs around Lucas. His fingers went right into the thicket of chest hair there, so soft, so soothing, and he took a breath to steady himself. The pain was there but brief, so he let himself relax and it didn’t last too long. It turned quickly into pleasure and much more than when he did this alone. “It feels m-much better than I had anticipated.”

Lucas’ eyes wanted to close from the sheer overwhelming pleasure of the tight, velvety soft channel that sucked him in and pushed him out in pulses that matched Adam’s desperate little gasps. But instead he kept them open, wanting to see it all, watching his lover’s beautiful face contort in tension and pleasure as he struggled to relax and take all of him inside. “Ah skat...du er smuk...Du har smukke øjne, so so beautiful,” he rasped, Danish and English interwoven in the haze of his lust. 

Adam didn’t know all of the words but he liked hearing them and his nearly eidetic memory would serve him well with looking it up later. All he could focus on now was the pleasure and Lucas. He reached for him, gently luring him down to kiss him slowly and deeply, a certain hunger present as their bodies conjoined and moved as one unit. Between each kiss, he moaned Lucas’ name. 

A slow and steady heat built in Lucas’ hips as he rolled them into Adam, Full lips swallowing each moan as he deepened his kisses in time with his body. “You feel so, so good,” he panted harshly, nosing against Adam’s cheek and brushing his lips across his jawline and down his neck. He sucked the skin hard, until a small bruise bloomed under the pressure, a little mark he could look at and remember later. 

“So do you,” Adam promised, his tone flat but breathy, his words full of meaning and truth. He liked the mark and how it felt when Lucas had made it , even if he couldn’t see it yet. He’d never had a hickey before and it was exciting somehow. He pushed his shoulders back into the bed and his hips up to meet every delicious thrust. “I… I… oh Lucas-“ 

Lucas wanted to touch Adam more, and brought rough fingertips to fasten around and pinch a flat, rosy nipple until it pebbled. His hair fell in his face, against his forehead as he grunted with the exertion of his lovemaking, sweat forming along his brow and neck. 

Adam was lost in the pleasure, his hands roving over Lucas’ body and into his hair to encourage him to keep doing that. He loved it and wanted more and more. Then again he was always hyper focused when he was interested in something or someone and he loved Lucas. “Oh, oh! More!”

Sliding his palm down further, he found Adam’s hard, leaking, circumcised cock, impressively sized and pink-tipped, and leaning on one elbow for support, began stroking him as he rutted harder. Gods, how he wanted to explore every inch of his body, kiss his hip bones and bury his face in that nest of pubic hair at his groin. “Ja? Like this, min skat?”

“Yes, mmm,” Adam moaned again and again, his cock leaking more and more. The double stimulation was surprisingly welcome and every inch of his being showed just how much he was enjoying it. “It feels so good. I like it and ohhhhh—“ 

Lucas shifted his weight, pulling Adam’s legs up to hook them over his shoulders and get an even deeper angle, tapping the sensitive nub inside him with every pass. Heat coiled in his body as his climax grew nearer, and he noted every whimper and gasp from his lover, attuned to him. “You’re so beautiful and perfect, Adam, I … I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, Lucas,” Adam said back, because he knew that was the correct thing to do, yes, but really he said if back because he meant it and wanted to. Was that why they called it making love? It made sense. 

He focused entirely on Lucas and the sensation of the penis inside himself. It was so good. He moaned and whimpered, his nails raking down his lover’s biceps as his body also neared the event horizon of his pleasure. “I am going to orgasm. Ohhhhh-“

The Dane felt his heart beat faster in his chest from the words he heard come from Adam’s lips. He loved him. Of course he’d heard it before, but this was even more somehow. He loved him...he felt himself soaring in bliss as he looked into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, and he leaned down to crash into Adam’s mouth, kissing him with a passion and need that exploded through his entire being in that moment. “Adam...oh, min skat, my Adam, jeg eslker dig, I’m coming too, oh min skat...ohh,” he moaned, hips slamming sharply against hips, skin on skin, his hand not faltering as he stroked his lover over the edge. His seed spilled in pulsing shots of hot pleasure, and he almost swore time stopped completely. “Adam…!”

Adam’s initial love confession at the top of the Empire State Building had just been the beginning. He liked telling Lucas he loved him. He liked how his facial expression changed and how felt saying it. As Lucas came, so did Adam, his hole contracting and come spurting out of his perfect pink cock, his moans louder as he shouted Lucas’ name. “Lucas…!”

Lucas’ hand tightened around Adam’s cock, and held on as they both rode the waves through their orgasms, together as one. He panted, rolling slightly to one side so he wouldn’t crush his love as he relaxed his body and released him. It took several moments for him to catch his breath and focus the stars behind his eyes, and he kissed Adam’s dewy skin as he did. 

“Wow,” he whispered, smiling as he stroked Adam’s cheek and stared at him, amber eyes full of love and adoration. 

“Wow, yes,” Adam smiled, catching his breath as he looked at the bridge of Lucas’ nose. He caught his gaze a few times but only briefly. “I like having sex with you. Would making love be a more appropriate term? I ask because it feels more fitting.”

“I think it is more fitting, ‘making love’,” Lucas murmured with a smile, “though I think there might be occasion when ‘fucking’ is appropriate too,” he said with a devilish smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. He rubbed Adam’s hip, thumbing lightly over a spot he’d bruised earlier. Just enough to be a sexy reminder, perhaps. 

“Yes. I like both,” Adam decided, giving Lucas a kiss. It wasn’t a problem that he would have a mark. It was nice actually. The whole experience had been wonderful. Adam closed his eyes to reflect, if even for a minute. He would need to shower soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
“Skat...du er smuk...Du har smukke øjne”: “Honey ... you are beautiful ... You have beautiful eyes”  
"Jeg Elsker Dig": "I love you"  
"Allerkæreste": "Sweetheart"  
"Min Skat": "My baby"


	5. Chapter 5

Adam hooked his leg over Lucas’ and felt a bit of come run out of his ass from their love making. He scrunched his nose. “I need to shower. I feel sticky.” 

Lucas chuckled softly. “I could do with a rinse too. My shower is large enough for both of us, if you don’t mind sharing,” he offered. It was one of the few things that was larger than normal in his New York City apartment. He was used to things being more spacious in the countryside of Denmark, but he’d become used to things being more compact. 

“I don’t mind. I don’t think I will. I haven’t showered with anyone as an adult,” Adam said, but the idea of doing it with Lucas didn’t sound unpleasant at all. He chuckled too, since Lucas had, and found it was also sincere, and not just mimicking in nature. 

Getting up, Adam stood in all his naked, sex-mussed glory, his cock spent and resting atop his plump furry balls. 

Lucas smiled at Adam’s comment and his sweet laughter, and stared up at his body with blushing admiration. “Ah...you’re a vision like this, beauty. Has anyone told you how incredible you look?” Lucas sighed, swinging his long, skinny legs out of bed and standing to full, naked height himself. His body was entirely different from Adam’s, long, lean, skinnier and more hairy, though muscular across his broad shoulders, chest and arms. 

“Not while I was naked,” Adam said, walking with Lucas into the bathroom. He felt his skin heat up all over again, a deep blush forming over porcelain like skin. It made his ears wiggle as he smiled to himself, never having felt so loved or admired in his life. 

“I think you look the same, Lucas.”

The taller man had bent forward, turning on the shower and testing the water with his hand to make sure it was warm enough, and turned around, catching the look on Adam’s face. He, too blushed, a deep tawny over his darker skin, and smiled shyly, looking down. Adam was so good-looking, so young and attractive, and he was looking at Lucas  _ that _ way. 

Lucas had a somewhat decent self-esteem, but it still made his heart beat faster knowing anyone as beautiful as Adam found him desirable as he did. He took Adam’s hand and guided him into the shower, leaning down to cup his chin and kiss him under the warm spray of water. 

“I’ll tell you every chance I have, within reason, of course, min skat. You’re astoundingly beautiful and handsome. I can’t believe I’m so lucky that you love me,” Lucas whispered with a small smile. 

Adam decided then and there that showering with someone else was really fun. It was sexy too. The water made it sexier. Yes. He also liked the way the wetness made their skin slide together. “I don’t believe in luck but I am happy we love each other. It would be unfortunate and sad if you didn’t love me.”

Adam’s cheeks looked even rosier in the steamy heat of the shower, and the way his curls darkened and clung to him, Lucas swore he’d never seen anyone more gorgeous in his life. He couldn’t take his eyes off the beauty. “That would break my heart. I’m glad you love me too, and I most definitely am positive I love you,” he said, his voice dropping lower as he gazed utterly smitten at Adam. He reached blindly beside where he knew the soap was, and began rubbing it between his palms to lather up. Spreading the suds across Adam’s relatively smooth chest and down his belly, he smirked playfully as he washed him, reaching behind to clean his ass. 

“It’s fun to clean each other, I think,” he said softly.

“It is,” Adam giggled, finding he was a little ticklish like this with the soap and suds making the glide very slick. The feel of Lucas’ hand on his ass however, was a different thing. It did not tickle. He liked it a lot. It was evident by his already semi-hard cock. “I can wash you too; may I have the soap?” 

The way his lover looked wet was even sexier than when he was dry. Adam thought it was interesting how water and soap could equate to such an appealing aesthetic. “Or should I let you wash me to completion and then wash you?”

Lucas smiled and handed the soap to Adam. “We can take turns. There are no rules here, we can simply do what feels good, ja?” he said, and noticed his erection, his own filled halfway in response to the sight. It had been years since he’d felt this way so soon, maybe not since he’d been a teenager. 

“Okay,” Adam said, taking the soap and setting it down. After they washed their hair, he picked it back up. He thought about what Lucas said. They can do what feels good. Still, he liked rules. They helped him to know what to do and gave him a boundary field to work in. He even had a notebook where he often wrote down social rules for reminders. 

Lathering his hands, he looked and saw Lucas was hardening also. “I think we both think this feels good since we’re both almost fully erect again,” Adam said as he started washing Lucas’ body. He stopped at his chest and felt his pecks, then circled his nipples, licking his lips unconsciously. 

Lucas’ head lolled back and he groaned lightly from the feel of Adam’s fingers on his nipples. He’d never realized before how sensitive they were, nor how much he enjoyed having them played with. He smiled when he lowered his head again, eyes hooded as he watched his lover. “You’re very good at that. I like it,” he said, his uncut cock growing more and twitching against his thigh. “As you observed,” he added, since Adam had pointed that out already.

“Thank you. I would like to perform fellatio on you. I think I might be good at that too,” Adam said with a grin on his face. He leaned in and kissed him, his soapy hand going down impulsively to stroke Lucas’ cock. “I have never felt so sexually aroused as much as I do with you. I want to do everything together. Well, not everything. I can be more specific but that isn’t conducive to giving you oral sex in the shower.”

“For helvede, yes, ahh, by all means, please...please…” Lucas begged, and as soon as he felt Adam’s hand on him, his hips instinctively jerked. It was as if his body didn’t even care that he’d just come. This wasn’t like him at all, yet here he was, this gorgeous American bringing out an appetite in him he’d never had before. “If...if you want to…” 

“I do. I just said I did,” Adam smiled, giggling. He let go of his cock, rinsed the soap off and then gave Lucas a big kiss before he got onto his knees. It wasn’t bad, not with the soft shower mat there. Taking his cock again, he took a moment to study it. It was truly a remarkable looking penis. Adam refocused and leaned forward, first testing, by licking over the exposed head softly. It tasted clean, like water. So he put the tip in his mouth, suckling gently. 

Lucas’ right hand flew to Adam’s head, fingers spaying into damp, dark curls to steady himself. The softness and warmth of his lips felt divine, and he looked so dirty like that, on his knees, naked, with the head of his erection just inside his mouth. “Oh god, Adam…” 

Adam liked the feeling of Lucas’ hand in his hair and how he sounded when he said his name like that. It inspired him to keep going. He took him down further, testing his gag reflex. The texture was silky, which was good, and the taste was pleasant. He moaned around his shaft, the tip of Lucas’ cock nearly hitting the back of his throat. 

Lucas gasped and cursed under his breath, struggling not to buck hard against the tight constriction of Adam’s throat. “Fuck...fuck, oh Adam, I’ve never...don’t stop, god, please,” he begged, his finger curling beneath his chin, guiding him further. He wanted to let him move at his own pace. “This is the best I’ve ever had in my life,” he whispered raggedly. 

Adam had no intentions of stopping. He was insistent and laser focused, his cheeks hollowed. The boy’s lips were red from use, his hand chasing his mouth to match the rhythm he was setting. Adam was a quick study and he paid attention to Lucas’ reactions. This was very good and he liked pleasuring him. 

Looking down at Adam, his beautiful red lips were a sight to behold wrapped around his dark, veiny cock, spittle dripping all around messily. He was so good, Lucas felt he’d come again fast, which was incredible given that they’d just had sex. “If you keep this pace I have to warn you, I’ll come, min skat,” he huffed, one hand braced against the shower wall as his thighs trembled. 

Adam appreciated the warning. He popped off enough catch his breath. “I don’t mind. We are in the shower so if I don’t like the texture I can rinse my mouth easily.”

He waited for Lucas’ confirmation that he could continue before getting back to it. Oral sex was fun, he’d decided. He liked it. 

“O-o-oh, good...then yes please.. please continue,” Lucas whispered, nodding his encouragement down to his lover.

“Okay,” Adam said softly, and then moved down to lap at Lucas’ balls. The hair was soft, which was good, so it didn’t bother him. And as he continued, he stroked his cock so he wouldn’t lose the erection. One thing Adam wanted to do one day would be to suck him off from soft to hard. He decided that would be fun and rewarding. He was painfully hard himself now. 

After a few minutes, he moved to his shaft, kissing and licking up its length to get back to the spongy tip. Adam took it in his mouth with an appreciative ‘Mmm’, starting to swallow him down again. There was a hunger in his ministrations, a fire in his eyes not usually overly present. 

Lucas could bear it no longer, and knew he would climax, particularly when he felt that firm press of Adam’s soft lips at the very head on the upstroke. “I’m coming, now,” he grunted in warning, and his balls emptied fully, hot come pumping up his shaft as pleasure obliterated his field of vision and everything whited out for several seconds. “Oh Adam, Adam, Adam…” he cried out, a desperate keening to his deep, heavily accented tone, one hand holding the shower wall, the other on the dark curly head between his legs. “Adam!!”

Adam found that with having him at the back of throat, he missed most of the taste and texture. If shot right down and he only got a little. What he did taste wasn’t bad. What really had his focus was the way Lucas sounded and his it felt feeling his cock throb in his mouth. Once he felt he was done, he gently popped off and stood. “Are you opposed to being kissed after oral sex?”

Panting, hard, the Dane gradually came back down from his high, and smiled at Adam broadly. “I’m in no way opposed to it. Come here, allerkæreste, kiss me, let me kiss you,” he answered. He’d turned off the shower so as not to waste water, and knew they should warm up soon too. 

Adam smiled and kissed him, all the soap rinsed, which was good since the water was off. He pulled back and got a towel, handing Lucas one too. “I like giving oral sex.” 

Lucas gratefully took the towel and dried himself off in kind. “I should like to return the gift to you too, soon,” he said with a smile. “You’re very, very skilled at it,” he finished, patting himself dry and watching them both in the bathroom mirror.

“Thank you. I watch a lot of pornography,” Adam said bluntly, looking at Lucas’ chest fur as he dried off as well. “I think that would be nice.” 

After they finished cleaning up in the bathroom, Lucas led Adam to the bedroom and pulled back the covers. “Do you want to sleep naked with me, Adam?” he asked with a small smile, and climbed in completely nude, himself. The sheets were clean and soft, and the blankets were warm and heavy. 

Adam had never slept naked. Clothes offered a restrictive comfort he found appealing and it was more convenient to be dressed in case of a fire or other emergency, but he had promised himself he would try at least one new thing a week. 

After a minute of contemplation, he nodded. “I will try it,” he said, getting into the bed. “Are your fire alarms working? Have they been tested recently?” 

The sheets felt soft against his skin, like a soothing rush of warmth and silk. So far so good. He pressed against Lucas, smooth body to furry. Very nice. 

It was a funny question, but it didn’t bother Lucas. He pulled Adam’s smooth, warm body against his own and tugged the covers over them. “Yes, min skat, they are all working very well. And that does lead me to something I’ve been wanting to ask you, too. You can take your time thinking about it, but how would you like to live with Marcus and I, here?” he said softly, brushing a silky curl behind Adam’s ear.

Adam felt relieved about the alarms. It was an important thing to ask. Fires happen often. The covers on his body and Lucas’ embrace soothed him further, paving the way for the question he had been asked. He was quiet for three minutes before he spoke. “I don’t know how I would like it but if you’re asking me if I will, I will need to spend a few more nights here. I don’t like moving,” he said softly, but then added, “but I have enjoyed being here tonight and I love you and I am fond of Marcus too. It makes sense that the next step would be to move in together so we can see if we are truly compatible before we get married. That’s what usually happens next. I don’t know if you would want to marry me one day but just in case.” 

Lucas beamed with joy, and he felt his heart swell in his chest. At first, the long pause had made him nervous, but he was, by now, used to the long periods of silence sometimes that occurred when he asked Adam something that required deep contemplation. Hearing him say the words “ _ Marry one day _ ” though sent him soaring.

“To be honest. I hadn’t thought I’d get married again after Marcus’ mother, but you’ve changed that entirely. I love you with all my heart, Adam, and when you’re ready, I would love you to be my husband, for the rest of our lives. I’ll ask you again later, though, the proper way, on bended knee, the way you deserve, min skat. But knowing it’s something you want as well, makes me so happy,” he said in a rush, breathlessly. Rubbing full lips across Adam’s defined jaw, he found his mouth and kissed him deeply.

Adam kissed him back, their tongues and lips moving in a passionate rhythm. He hooked his leg over Lucas’, bringing their bodies closer, shared breath and smiles seemingly one. “That’s good. I would like a proposal I think,” he said and kissed him again. There was a lot happening but it was all good and that made Adam feel like change didn’t always have to be scary. “I love you too, Lucas.” 

Lucas held Adam close to him, letting their breathing slow and deepen as they fell asleep like that, holding each other close. It was the first of many, many nights he hoped would end in the very same way. Every single night for the rest of his life.

***

The next morning Adam was awoken by a child’s voice. “Hello, Adam,” Marcus said as he stood at the foot of the bed. “Papa, why is Adam in your bed?” 

Adam didn’t know the proper response to the situation so he pulled the covers up to his neck and laid very,  _ very _ still. Hopefully Lucas would know. “Hello, Marcus.” 

Lucas sat up, and smiled at his son. “Good morning, Marcus. It’s alright, pusling, come sit here,” he said, motioning to a chair near the bedside. He rubbed Adam’s leg reassuringly and smiled. 

“Marcus, it’s good you’re here. There’s something I wanted to tell you. You’re old enough now to know that adults have relationships and how they work, and well, you know I’ve been dating Adam now for some time. We are in love with one another, and I have asked him to consider moving in with us. I wouldn’t have asked him if I didn’t also know you approve of him and like him as well as I know you do, son. He hasn’t yet agreed to it, so it’s not something immediate, but my hope is that one day we can be a family. How do you feel about this?” he asked gently, his tone deep but soft, rough with having just woken. 

“I feel happy at the idea, papa,” Marcus answered, looking between Adam and his father. It made sense to the boy. “But if he doesn’t move in, that’s okay too, but I hope he does.” 

Adam listened, glad that Marcus was with okay with everything. It made the decision easier. 

Lucas was relieved, and when he saw both his loved ones smiling, he was glad. “Alright. Why don’t you go have your breakfast cereal, and Adam and I will be out and join you soon, ja?” he said, suddenly very aware both he and Adam were still nude under the covers. They’d not be able to linger too much, unfortunately, but it would be nice to spend time with Marcus, almost like a real little family. 

“Okay, papa,” Marcus said, his tone flat even despite his happiness. Once the boy was out of the room, Adam pulled the covers back. Did he need to get up now? Well he did need to urinate. “I need to urinate.” 

Lucas chuckled and admired Adam’s body. “Yes, we should get dressed. Go ahead, min skat.” He too rose, and rummaged around for his house clothes. 

Adam went to relieve himself and clean up. When he came back, he put on clean clothes and felt his belly rumble. He was hungry. Walking over to Lucas, he kissed him. “I’m hungry. Do you have All Bran?” 

Lucas had planned for everything. “Yes, I do. I got some at the store hoping you might stay over. I have all your favorites, the comforts of home,” he said. “Even your preferred milk.” he leaned down to brush aside a very sweet curl near the whorl of Adam’s ear and kissed the pale skin there. 

Adam was touched. Even if it wasn’t evident on his face. He smiled and blushed, staring down at his feet. “Thank you, Lucas...no one has ever paid attention,” he said softly and then tipped his head up to kiss his partner. Yes. Domestic partner and then fiancé and finally husband. Wow. 

Lucas walked Adam to the kitchen and helped him get his cereal, showing him where everything was as he got his own coffee ready. 

Adam and Lucas had their breakfast, Marcus too. It full of laughs and most importantly… love. But afterwards Adam needed to get home, he had to think about the offer of moving in with his beau and his son. It would be a big change but Lucas had already proven he was understanding and did his best to accommodate him. Besides, logically, he and Marcus understood one another so that would be nice too. Plus he and his lover could carpool. It was all adding up. 

A few days went by and Adam had a few more chats with Lucas, and Harlan before deciding he was ready to move in with his boyfriend. He began packing immediately and with the Dane’s help, he was moved in and situated in no time. 

***

Lucas, Adam and Marcus had settled into a nice little routine since Adam had moved in, and the Danish teacher was feeling happier than he could ever remember feeling in his life. Perhaps even more than when Marcus was first born - and that had previously been the happiest time. This seemed like it surpassed that. Adam loved him, genuinely loved him, and the passion was mutual. They were learning new things about one another all the time, and best of all, his dear son got along wonderfully with his beloved. What more could any man want in life?

It had been a long day, and Lucas was exhausted but glad to be coming home. Marcus would be along in about an hour, and Adam wouldn’t be home until after that, so that gave him a bit of time to relax before dinner. 

He came in the door, set his briefcase down and hung his keys neatly on the rack, then headed for the living room, pulling his coat off as he went. Collapsing on the couch, he pulled his phone out to check messages, when he heard a strange noise behind him coming from the window.

_ Bang bang skitter click bang bang click _

“What the hell,” he said, suddenly terrified, and leapt from his seated position to his feet, picking up a small lamp next to him. 

He slowly approached the floor to ceiling window, where the sound was coming from, and pulled open the drapes, shouting when he saw a man swinging erratically in what looked like an enormous space suit, holding a bucket and a squeegee.

“FUCK! W-w-hat... _ ADAM????!” _

He quickly opened the window. “Adam, what the hell are you doing out there?” He said incredulously as he helped him get through the window. 

“Y-you said you can’t see the sky because your windows are too dirty,” Adam said as he was helped to move inside from where he had been flailing a little, some of the soapy water having spilled. 

Lucas blinked a few times, but the sight of the dark curls, big blue eyes and long eyelashes, and rosy cheeks on his little Adam in the bulky, literal Astronaut suit, combined with the idea that he was attempting to clean the windows of his apartment, was so utterly endearing, charming, and hilarious, he couldn’t help himself. Lucas broke into laughter. Deep, belly- shaking, real laughter that made him lose his balance and have to sit on the arm of the sofa. 

“Oh, min skat...that is,” he paused to catch his breath, “That is the most wonderful thing. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Thank you, Adam, thank you for that, but...please...you could have hurt yourself and I’d be so upset if you had!” he finally said, standing again to touch the suit. “And where did you get this?”

“You’re welcome.” Adam stood holding his bucket, window cleaning squeegee. He wasn’t sure where to put everything, having been startled as well. But Lucas was laughing and not mad clearly. “I was using a rope. It’s designed to hold up to five hundred pounds,” he said, chuckling a little because it seemed an appropriate time to do so. “I bought it online. It’s certified.” 

Lucas ran his fingers gently over the patches and fabric in awe. “It’s really incredible. And i’m grateful for what you did, just...I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I want you to be careful, because I love you,” he said, his voice softer as he brushed Adam’s cheek tenderly, his hand bumping awkwardly into the bulky collar of the suit. He chuckled at himself and looked down shyly. “Maybe you should change, and I’ll make you tea. Marcus will be home soon?”

“Okay. I think that’s a good idea,” Adam nodded, blushing at the affection. He was even getting somewhat used to the soft caresses, though he still preferred heavier ones. It was the meaning behind them that mattered. “Thank you.” 

He kissed Lucas and then padded off to go change. 

Lucas made a note to call some professional window cleaners, and started to rummage around the kitchen, putting the kettle on for tea and taking out ingredients to make dinner. 

***

Weeks turned into months, and as the new year began, the days seemed to fly by even faster. Soon, the weather turned warm, and with Marcus off from school, they got to spend even more time together. They were as happy as could be. Lucas’ love for Adam only grew the more he got to know him and the more time they spent living together. He was more certain than ever that he wanted this forever.

And so, he set out spending a great deal of time in the hours he had at his office at the University, researching and planning his proposal to Adam. He wanted it to be special, a night for him to remember, and a surprise as well. Since they’d met in the fall, he decided to choose the day of the anniversary of their first date, to take Adam to dinner and plan it all out. He wondered if Adam might remember. 

He knew Adam would want time to plan, so he told him he wanted to take him to dinner one night. 

“Marcus is going to be having a sleepover at his best friend’s house, and I’d like to have a special date night with you. I have something very nice planned,” he said with a smile, and pointed out the date to Adam on the dry erase calendar he had on their hallway.

As a rule, Adam didn’t like surprises, but since it was Lucas, it was okay. He trusted him and was certain it would only be a good surprise. With a smile, he nodded. “Okay. I like that idea. Do I need to change into my suit?”

Lucas shook his head and smiled at the beauty. “Just a nice sweater, button down, and pair of pants is good, like a work function. Business casual, I think you call it here,” he answered. 

It seemed very specific but Adam didn’t mind. He was pleased to be able to dress as he normally would. “Okay. I’ll be ready in six minutes.”

Adam disappeared into the room and got ready. 

Six minutes exactly and he was back at Lucas’ side, looking at him to indicate he was ready to go. 

Lucas turned to look at his love, and his face broke into a warm smile, the corners of his honey tinged eyes crinkling up. He pulled Adam into his arms to embrace him. “You are the handsomest man in the entire city. In the world. And I love you, and you’re mine,” he said. “Forgive me for being a bit sentimental and emotional,” he chuckled.

“I love you too. I hardly think I’m the most handsome, especially when standing next to you, but thank you.” 

Taking Adam’s hand, he walked him to his car and they set out to the date he had planned.

***

Lucas parked in front of the restaurant, on charming Bleeker street in Greenwich Village. He’d done his research and found this place had received excellent reviews, and he was vibrating with excitement, hoping Adam would like it.

Truth be told, it didn’t look like much from the outside, but inside, the smells were nothing short of heavenly, that is, if you were a cheese lover. He held the door open for his love, to Murray’s Cheese Bar. 

Lucas leaned into Adam’s ear. “This place is a famous and popular destination particularly favored for their decadent and well known mac and cheese. People come from everywhere to try it,” he said, excitedly.

Adam, while still nervous about being in public, was excited to try the macaroni and cheese. He smiled as brightly as he knew how and kissed Lucas’ cheek before walking inside. Taking his lover’s hand again, he held tightly. “I think this will be nice. I’ve never been here.” 

A man greeted them and brought them to a quiet table towards the back, one relatively private, just as Lucas had asked when he’d made the reservations. He pulled a seat out for Adam. “I hope you like it,” he said with a boyish smile. 

A different waiter came by with menus and water, along with a small basket of bread, and Lucas thanked him.

“I like it so far. It smells good and we are mostly alone,” Adam said with a happy nod, watching Lucas’ lips twist and rest again. He was always entranced by him and his expressions. “Is there a special occasion I have missed?” 

Lucas blushed, hands twisting in his lap nervously as he looked at the basket of bread and back up at Adam. 

“Today is the anniversary of the day we met. At the grocery store, when Marcus wanted his Banquet, and you helped us find it. I know it seems silly, but I wanted to celebrate it, because it’s the day you came into our lives and into my heart,” Lucas said softly. He gently pushed the basket of bread towards Adam. “Maybe you should try some?”

“It isn’t silly, it’s pretty common when two people love each other,” Adam replied simply, softly, and with a smile. “I would like some bread, yes.” 

Adam reached into the basket and saw a small box. He took it out and looked at Lucas curiously. “Is this supposed to be here? Maybe we should tell the manager.” 

There was an ever darkening ruddy blush over the teacher’s high cheekbones, and when he shook his head, a sheepish smile curled his full lips and his loose bangs fell over his forehead a bit. “Nej, nej, you’re meant to open it,” Lucas replied. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he knew the custom in America, so he pushed his chair back and got down on one knee. 

“Open it, Adam,” he said meaningfully.

Adam furrowed his brow curiously, trying to figure out what was about to happen. He looked at Lucas on his knee.  _ One _ knee and felt his heart speed up. Interesting. Smiling, he opened the box and saw the ring. 

“Oh,” Adam whispered softly not sure if he should hand him the box or what, so he just waited. 

“When I met you, I wasn’t looking for anyone, I didn’t expect you. But there you were. Before I knew you, I knew you were the one I would love for the rest of my living years, but I had to let the rest of me, and you, and Marcus, catch up. Once it happened, and you first said you loved me, I started planning this moment in my mind immediately. Adam Raki, you are my universe and the love of my heart, and I am asking you to grow old with me as long as we live, as my husband. Will you marry me?” Lucas asked gently, his voice strong and deep. His amber eyes glistened with emotion as he looked at the handsome brunet before him, and he held his hands open for the taking. 

Adam contemplated for a few seconds, but he knew the answer. He’d given it a lot of thought already, having known this was the next natural step in their relationship. “Yes,” he answered, emotion not overly present in his eyes, but they were wetter, and he certainly felt happy. “I… I’m not good at this, but I love you. I want to be married to you. I love Marcus too. You both are an integral and good part of my life. I would be sad without you.” 

With trembling but warm hands, Lucas slid the silver band on Adam’s finger. It had been selected after a long search, and was imprinted with his fingerprint, their initials, and the words, “Jeg Elsker Dig”. There was a corresponding one for himself he planned to have made to use for the wedding when they had one done with, “I love you” in English, and Adam’s fingerprint with both of their initials. 

Lucas wrapped his hand around the back of Adam’s head and cradled it to kiss his lips. When he finally pulled back, he smiled. “You’ve made me so happy. Tak, min skat.”

“You make me so happy too,” Adam blushed and kissed Lucas again. Kissing in public was still new but he liked it and no one else seemed to mind. 

Lucas got back up to scoot into his seat. “I read online about how to propose at dinner, and they suggested one do so before the meal so the person doing it could relax and enjoy the food and not cast suspicion or ruin the surprise,” he said with a boyish smile. His heart was so full he felt he was bursting at the seams with happiness. “That was good advice, I think.”

“Yes, I have to agree with that. I wouldn’t have wanted to wait until afterwards. Surprises aren’t usually something I enjoy but this has been nice. I am happy we are going to be married. Are you taking my last name or am I taking your last name? I don’t mind taking yours. Or we could hyphenate or combine but making a new last name seems silly. Also I wouldn’t want Marcus to have to change his name so taking yours just seems like the simplest and fairest way.”

Lucas hadn’t even thought of that. “You want to adopt Marcus? That would be wonderful! I like the idea of hyphenating, that way we both have each other in our names, it’s fair.” 

The waiter peeked in on them and Lucas nodded, beaming brightly at him, and the man came over with a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses. 

“A small congratulations on us, to wish you all the love in the world, please,” the man gushed, and poured them each a glass. “And your salads are coming out next shortly,” he added.

Adam nodded at the waiter and smiled, not meeting any sort of eye contact. By the time he thought to say thank you, the waiter was heading back, but fortunately, Lucas had. Looking at his fiancé, he licked his lips. “I just meant taking your last name so that Marcus wouldn’t have to change his name to mine,” he said but then took Lucas’ hand. “But I would like to adopt him. I thought about it before but didn’t ask yet because I wasn’t sure what you would say.”

“Knowing how much he loves you, I think he would love the idea, but we’ll ask him. One thing at a time is best. He’s going to be excited you said yes, though I didn’t tell him I was going to ask you tonight, he knew it would be soon. Would you like it to be small and intimate, the wedding?” he asked.

“I love him too,” Adam said and meant it. Then again he wasn’t a liar anyway, but this he knew. Marcus was the perfect step-son in his mind. Having so much in common had helped. Thinking on the question, Adam nodded. “Yes. That is preferable for me. I wouldn’t want a lot of people there.”

He knew they saw eye to eye on most things and even where they didn’t, they always worked it out. This would surely be no exception, and really all he cares about was formally making them a family. 

“I’m so happy, Adam.”

“So am I, Lucas.” Adam smiled and he truly was. 

The food came out in courses, salads, a sample cheese plate of all manner and variety of different cheeses they could try, complemented with grapes, figs and crackers. The dinner course was superb as well, and everything Lucas has hoped for in the house Classic Mac and Cheese he’d read so much about. A special blend of several cheeses in a secret recipe made up the decadent meal, and Lucas could barely bring himself to converse, it was so good. 

Adam felt the same, so he had enjoyed the food, humming, and watching his fiancé. Wow, he was engaged and discussing adoption. How quickly things could change. It was good though, which is what he was learning. Deviations in routine and alterations of what he knew as the norm didn’t have to be bad. It could be wonderful. 

It was wonderful. Their time had culminated from many moments of love, hygge, and was born out from stardust. 

  
  



End file.
